Symbols Of The Cursed
by Alfaribi
Summary: Semua berawal dari lambang. Lambang kutukan, sampai aku dibenci seperti ini dan bahkan dunia tidak menginginkanku.
1. Unfair

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid © Yamaha  
Symbols Of The Cursed © Alfaribi

Re-edited by Adelia-chan

Genre: Romance/Horror

Pairing: Len/Rin

Rated: M

Warning(s): Gore, Backsound, Typo, Dll.

.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

* * *

Chapter 1

Unfair

* * *

Dunia ini penuh dengan tidak keadilan, aku benci dengan dunia ini, sampai sekarang aku bertanya mengapa aku harus lahir di dunia yang brutal ini. Namaku Rin Kagamine. Dari kecil aku terlahir beda dengan anak lainnya. Aku memiliki tanda di sekitar mataku, semua menghinaku anak dengan bermata setan, aku sendiri membenci tanda di sekitar mataku ini.

Ayahku bermarga Kagamine sedangkan Ibuku bermarga Kagane. Keluarga Ayah maupun Ibu selalu berperang sehingga orang tuaku kawin lari. Hingga suatu saat keluarga ayahku mengetahui kalau ayahku kawin lari memutuskan untuk membunuh ayahku beserta keluarganya. Karena menurut keluarga Kagamine, seorang yang menikah dari clan yang bertentangan dengan Kagamine harus menerima hukuman mati. Bukan hanya itu, dari keluarga ibuku juga memiliki peraturan yang sama dengan keluarga Kagamine, sehingga orang tuaku harus bersembunyi di sebuah desa terpencil di sekitar Everglades, yaitu daerah yang cukup subur dengan memiliki kota yang bernama Starglade.

Dari dahulu seluruh clan mempercayai bahwa seseorang yang lahir dengan tanda di sekitar matanya adalah monster, sehingga harus di bunuh. Saat aku terlahir ke dunia ini ayahku tidak percaya dengan keadaanku. Sehingga ayahku mencoba ingin membunuhku, tetapi Ibu menghalanginya dan membunuh ayahku.

Ibuku merawatku sendirian di sebuah rumah gubuk yang tidak terlalu jauh dari desa, dia menyembunyikanku, dia juga selalu menceritakan keburukan tentang dunia ini.

Saat aku berumur 5 tahun kejadian mengerikan menimpaku. Ibuku terbunuh oleh clan ayahku. Ini berawal saat pagi hari seseorang mata-mata memasuki desa, aku tahu itu karena aku bisa merasakan orang baru yang memasuki desa, mungkin ini sebagian dari kekuatanku.

"Rin, ingat ya nak, jangan keluar rumah saat ibu pergi!" Ibu berkata.

Aku mengangguk.

Beberapa jam ibuku kembali, tetapi dengan terburu-buru, dan juga dengan luka yang cukup serius.

"Ibu," kataku sambil menghampiri dan memeluknya.

"Nak, kau tidak boleh mati, kau harus bersembunyi!" katanya.

"Ada apa bu?" tanyaku.

Tiba–tiba aku mendengar seseorang teriak dari belakang Ibuku.

"Mereka di sini!" teriak orang tersebut.

Segerombolan orang datang berlari dari kejauhan. Ibuku lalu sigap dengan menutup pintu dan mengkunci seluruh pintu dan jendela. Aku tahu kalau ini tidak akan berhasil. Rumah kami hanya seperti gubuk kecil yang mudah dirusak oleh senjata.

"Nak, cepat bersembunyi di lemari itu," Ibuku berkata sambil menunjuk lemari baju.

Aku mengiyakannya.

Saat aku masuk ke lemari, ibuku menguncinya dari luar.

"Ibu!" teriakku.

"Rin, maafkan ibu karena tidak bisa melindungimu, tapi kamu harus hidup nak. Setelah ini pergilah ke kota Starglade," ucapnya.

"Tapi bu, Ibu harus bersembunyi juga, kalau tidak ibu bisa terbunuh!"

Aku mendengar seseorang mencoba menghancurkan jendela dan pintu.

"Jangan khawatirkan Ibu nak, Ibu akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya menenangkanku.

"Tapi bu," aku memohon.

_Braak_! suara pintu terdobrak.

"Mereka datang," ucap ibuku.

"Ingat pesan Ibu nak, kamu harus selamat, apapun yang terjadi kamu jangan berteriak, oke?" lanjut Ibuku.

"Dimana kau keparat!" Teriak seseorang dari ruang tamu.

Ibuku menarik sebuah senjata dari bawah kasurnya. Golok cukup panjang dan besar yang siap menebas.

"Cukup, aku akan menghabisi mereka semua," ucap Ibuku pelan.

Orang-orang itu mulai mencari kami, dan akhirnya mereka menemukan kami. Reflek Ibuku sangat cepat, saat mereka mulai masuk ke kamar kami, Ibu lalu menebaskan golok itu.

_Splas_, kepala salah seorang dari mereka terlepas karena serangan dari Ibu.

"Kurang ajar kau!" seorang dari mereka lalu masuk dan menyerang ibuku.

Terjadi perkelahian yang cukup sengit antara Ibuku dan 6 orang lain yang tidak di kenal. Ibuku mencapai batasannya ketika pedang salah seorang berhasil menusuk perutnya.

"Kurang ajar kau, dari 7 orang yang ku bawa hanya tersisa 3," ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Hah, kalian tidak pernah bisa membunuhku!" teriak ibuku sambil menyerang mereka.

Akan tetapi seorang dari mereka lebih cepat dari serangan ibu, salah seorang dari mereka berhasil menebas lengan kanan Ibu dan membuat senjata ibu terjatuh.

"Arrgg!" teriak ibu kesakitan.

"Hahahaha, kerja bagus kau. Akhirnya kita bisa membunuh wanita jalang ini," ucap orang itu.

"Arrgg..." ibuku merintih kesakitan.

"Sepertinya kau tadi bersama anak kecil, kan?" orang itu bertanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sendiri," Ibuku menjawab.

Ibuku berusaha menutupi diriku.

"Yasudahlah, akan aku akhiri ini," ucap orang itu.

Saat pedang itu hampir menghunus jantung Ibuku, tiba–tiba saja aku berteriak.

"Tidaak!" teriakku.

"Hah? Jadi kau menyembunyikan anak itu di lemari itu? Cepat buka lemari itu!" ucap orang yang sepertinya ketua kelompok itu.

Salah seorang dari mereka membuka paksa pintu lemari dan menarikku keluar dari persembunyian.

"Tidak, aku mohon, anakku tidak punya masalah dengan kalian!" ucap Ibu.

"Haah, anak ini memiliki tanda!" orang yang menarikku berkata ketakutan.

"Cepat bunuh bocah itu, dia akan membuat kerusuhan jika tidak segera di bunuh!" ucap ketua kelompok itu.

Saat pedang mau di hunuskan ke tubuhku, Ibuku dengan tenaga yang cukup menyerang orang yang mau melukaiku.

"Cepat lari nak!" ucap ibuku.

"Kauuu!" teriak ketua kelompok itu.

Tanpa basa-basi ketua kelompok itu menembakan pistol ke arah ibuku, dan seketika ibuku tewas di tempat.

"Tidaak! Tidaak... mengapa... mengapa!" teriakku.

"Ibu, bangun ibu, bangun!" teriakku memohon.

"Nah, sekarang giliran dirimu nak," ucap ketua kelompok itu.

Aku merasa dunia ini sangat tidak adil kepadaku, mengapa harus aku yang merasakan sakitnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" batinku.

Tiba-tiba aku seperti kehilangan kesadaraan.

.

"_Dunia ini memang kejam bukan?_" tanya seseorang mirip diriku.

"Huh, siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"_Aku adalah kamu, kamu adalah aku. Kau tau dunia ini tidak diciptakan untuk kita, jika kamu ingin dunia yang lebih baik, biarkan aku membantumu,_" seseorang miripku berkata.

"Tidak, kau bohong!" jawabku.

"Memang dunia kejam, tapi... tapi Ibuku berkata dunia ini masih memiliki sisi baiknya," lanjutku.

"_Apakah kau lihat? Ibumu tewas dibunuh. Apakah kau ingat, ayahmu sendiri tidak menginginkanmu,_" kata seseorang mirip denganku.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat semuanya, masa lalu orang tuaku, meski Ibuku pernah menceritakan semuanya. Aku sangat kaget ketika ayahku benar-benar ingin membunuhku. Aku kira selama ini Ibuku hanya berbohong, seperti yang dia katakan tentang dunia ini. Karena selama Ibu bercerita ibuku selalu tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Aku... aku tidak percaya..." ucapku.

"_Dunia ini, kau tidak dibutuhkan di dunia ini. Jika kau ingin hidup damai ikutlah denganku, aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan dimana kau bisa menciptakan dunia yang baru dan indah_," orang yang mirip denganku berkata.

.

Sementara itu.

"Heh, kenapa anak kecil ini berbicara yang aneh-aneh?" ketua kelompok itu berkata.

"Bunuh saja boss, enggak usah dipikirkan!" ucap anak buah kelompok itu.

"Ya boss, bunuh saja, hahahaha!" ucap seorang lagi dari mereka.

"Yaa, aku juga inginnya begitu... bersiaplah anak setan!" ketua dari kelompok itu berkata sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arahku.

Entah aku bisa merasakan orang-orang itu berbicara tapi aku masih dalam keadaan di bawah sadar.

"_Bagaimana? Berikan tubuhmu, aku berikan kekuatanku,_" ucap orang misterius yang mirip denganku.

"Baa... baiklah, aku ingin membalaskan dendam kematian Ibuku kepada clan yang telah membunuh Ibuku..." ucapku.

Tiba-tiba tubuh ini bergejolak, seperti ada kekuatan yang sangat besar memasuki tubuhku.

"Dari clan mana kalian?" tanyaku.

"Ehhh, yaa karena kau sudah ingin aku bunuh akanku beritahu," jawab ketua kelompok itu.

"Kami dari clan Angru.." ketua kelompok itu berkata tapi terhenti.

_Splas_, badan ketua klan itu terbagi 2.

"Ke-ketua!" anggota mereka berkata bersamaan.

"Sekarang giliran kalian..." kataku.

"Tidaak, lari, cepat lari!" salah seorang dari mereka berkata.

Tetapi belum sempat mereka berlari, salah seorang dari mereka sudahku pecahkan kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat darah berceceran di seluruh tembok kamarku.

"Kauuu.. kau wanita iblis.. Huaaa!" dia berkata lalu lari dari rumah ini.

Jangkauan seranganku bisa mencakup seluruh desa, aku dengan mudahnya menghabisi nyawanya di luar rumah, aku merobek seluruh organ dalam pria tersebut, dan melepas kepalanya.

"_Cough, Cough. _Sial mengapa tubuh ini tidak kuat menahan energi seperti ini?" batinku.

Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan kesadaran.

"_Kau hanya mampu menggunakan kekuatanku selama 5 menit? Sayang sekali. Aku harap kau berlatih untuk menggunakannya_," seseorang berbisik kepadaku.

"Si... siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Tidak perlu tau siapa aku, aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan memberikan kekuatan yang kau mau. Hahahaha," orang misterius itu berkata.

Aku menyadari kekuatanku adalah memanipulasi dan bisa memindahkan benda apapun, termasuk organ tubuh atau semacamnya. Aku juga bisa meledakan mereka dengan memanipulasi organ tubuhnya.

Setelah aku menyadari itu, aku terjatuh dan pingsan.

.

Ketika aku tersadar, aku sudah berada di tempat lain. Ada seseorang yang membawaku.

"Kau sudah sadar?" kata orang misterius itu.

"Siapa kau?" aku bertanya.

Mungkin orang itu heran mengapa aku menatap dingin wajahnya, aku melakukan hal ini karena aku sudah tidak percaya dengan orang-orang di sekitarku.

"Namaku Len Kagami, umurku sama dengan dirimu... mungkin," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, dan sedikit ragu di bagian umur.

Aku hanya diam, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, aku ingin sekali cepat membunuhnya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya diam.

"Tanda di sekitar matamu, apa itu tanda asli atau hanya dibuat oleh seseorang?" tanyanya.

"Ini tanda asli, aku sendiri membenci ini, karena tanda ini te..." aku menjawab terputus.

"Waaahh keren, aku ingin sekali punya tanda seperti itu!" ucapnya.

Aku heran, apa dia tidak tau arti tanda ini. Apa dia mengerti dengan tanda ini hanya pura-pura tidak tau.

Tiba-tiba dia mengelus kepalaku.

"Kau harus istirahat, mereka yang menyakitimu sepertinya sudah terbunuh. Entah bagaimana," ucapnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tau akan terjadi seperti ini, tetapi para pasukan militer itu susah di ajak ke tempatmu," lanjutnya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu. Kau sekarang berada di rumahku. Orang tuaku memperbolehkanmu tinggal karena kamu pasti tidak punya tempat tinggal," ucapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah sebelumnya ya, maaf jika aku menggangumu, aku harap kamu bisa menjadi temanku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya terdiam, dan memikirkan apa benar dia orang baik.

"Dah, sudah malam. Selamat beristirahat ya!" ucap anak tersebut.

"Sebentar, bukannya tidak baik mengucapkan selamat malam tanpa mengetahui orang tersebut?" kataku.

Entah mengapa aku jadi tersipu malu saat berkata dengannya.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Hehehe, namamu siapa?" tanyanya sambil tertawa.

"Rin Kagamine," kataku.

Aku melihatnya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memang ada yang lucu apa?" bentakku.

"Hahaha, tidak, aku senang sekali akhirnya aku mendapatkan teman!" dia menjawab sembari tersenyum.

Entah kali ini aku tidak kuat memandang wajahnya.

Mungkin benar kata Ibuku, mungkin masih ada orang sebaik dia untuk saat ini. Aku harap aku bisa berteman dengan dia selamanya, aku berharap juga aku bisa berada di sisinya.

"Nah, selamat malam Rin, semoga kau bermimpi indah," ucapnya lalu meninggalkan kamar.

"Te-terimakasih, selamat malam juga Len," ucapku tersipu malu.

Aku lalu beristirahat.

.

Paginya aku baru tau kalau ruangan ini hanya ada 2 kamar, kamar orang tuanya dan kamar Len. Aku melihat Len tidur berbaring di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sepertinya aku membebaninya kalau tinggal di sini..." batinku.

Tiba-tiba aku memasuki dunia alam bawah sadar.

"_Kenapa kau tidak membunuh mereka? Sudahku bilang sebelumnya, kau harus membunuh untuk menciptakan dunia baru. Di dunia ini kau hanya menjadi virus_," ucap orang yang mirip denganku.

"Tidak, mungkin kau salah, aku kira dunia tidak sekejam itu," ucapku.

"_Hah, kau sudah mulai menentangku. Lihatlah, anak itu tidak bisa tidur di ruangannya karena dirimu. Aku yakin anak itu membencimu,_" ucapnya.

Aku hanya terdiam.

"_Apa yang kau tunggu? Apa? Apa? Apa?_" lanjutnya.

Aku bingung, aku bingung setengah mati, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa?

Tiba-tiba seseorang membangunkanku dari alam bawah sadarku.

"Pagi Rin? Mengapa kau berbicara sendiri?" tanya Len.

"Heh, tidak apa-apa. Apa kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, malah aku sangat senang. Sepertinya hidupku lebih berwarna saat melihatmu," ucapnya.

"Hah..." Aku tersipu malu.

"Wah kalian sudah bangun, siapa namamu?" tanya ibunya Len.

"Namanya Rin, mama," jawab Len.

"Wah, kenapa kamu yang jawab Len, sepertinya kau sangat senang dengan kehadirannya ya," ucap ibunya Len.

"Baiklah kalau gitu kamu Rin, kamu mandi dulu ya, setelah itu kamu makan," kata ibunya Len.

"Nah nah, kalian sudah bangun semua, cepat mandi, setelah mandi kita makan dan setelah itu kita pergi ke taman untuk menenangkan pikiran," kata ayah Len.

"Aku yakin kamu akan senang bermain di taman dengan Len dan anak-anak lainnya," kata ibunya Len.

"Tapi bu, aku kan tidak bisa akrab dengan mereka," ucap Len.

Mungkin dia orang yang sama seperti dengan diriku. Yang membedakannya adalah aku tidak boleh berteman karena ada yang mengincar nyawaku. Sedangkan dia tidak dapat berteman karena dia tidak bisa akrab dengan yang lainnya.

Setelah aku mandi, ibu Len mempersilahkan aku untuk makan.

"Makan yang banyak ya Rin, jangan malu-malu, anggap saja rumah sendiri," kata ibu Len.

"Ohh, namamu Rin, kau harus makan yang banyak yah," ucap ayah Len.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih untuk kebaikan kalian," ucapku tersipu malu.

"Tidak apa-apa Rin, apakah kamu mau tinggal di tempat kami?" tanya ibu Len.

"Ehh, apa itu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah lamamu, kan? Ya meski tempat ini tidak cukup luas tapi kami sangat senang dengan kehadiranmu," ucap ayah Len sambil tersenyum.

"Itu... tapi aku akan memberatkan kalian jika aku tinggal di sini," ucapku.

"Tidak masalah, asalkan kamu hidup dengan tenang bersama Len. Lagian Len sangat senang dengan kehadiranmu. Hingga kemarin dia tidak berhenti memandangi wajahmu saat kau pingsan," ucap ibu Len sambil tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Len datang.

"Mama, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, kan aku jadi malu!" ucap Len.

Semua tertawa, aku juga ikut tertawa.

Mungkin dunia ini tidak terlalu kejam.

Setelah makan kami pergi menuju taman, aku iri ketika beberapa anak bermain dengan orang tuanya dengan bahagia. Tiba-tiba kekuatan itu seperti muncul kembali.

"Hey kau, kau anak setan ya? Lihat wajahmu, tanda apa itu?" ucap seseorang anak mengejekku.

"Iyaa, lihatlah, oh ya, jangan-jangan kau orang yang berada di tempat kejadian pembunuhan itu ya?" ucap seorang anak lainnya.

"Hahaha, kasian yah, atau jangan-jangan ibunya terbunuh karena ulahnya juga?" ucap anak lainnya.

"Malah aku kasian sama kelompok yang tewas di bunuh ibunya, mungkin setelah kelompok itu di bunuh ibunya, ibunya memutuskan bunuh diri karena takut hukuman hahahah," ucap anak lainnya mengejekku.

"Kau benar, mungkin saja. Dasar anak setan, dasar anak setan!" ejek segerombolan anak itu.

Saat ini orang tua Len cukup jauh dari tempatku, jadi dia tidak melihatku.

Anak-anak itu terus mengejekku, tetapi aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis.

"Heh, liat tuh, dia menangis, tak aku sangka anak setan bisa menangis, hahaha!" ejek anak-anak itu.

"Dasar anak setan, dasar anak setan, dasar anak setan," ucap segerombolan anak-anak itu.

Sejenak aku merasa dunia ini memang tidak pantas untukku. Aku merasa sepertinya dunia ini menolak kehadiranku. Lalu mengapa aku di lahirkan? Apa hanya untuk mendapat tekanan seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba Len datang.

"Hey kalian, mengapa kalian mengejek Rin?" teriak Len.

"Oh jadi namanya Rin? Rin si anak setan? Hahahahahaha," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Diam kalian." Len mencoba melindungiku.

"Mari kita lempari dia dengan batu," salah seorang dari mereka berkata lalu melempari kami dengan batu.

Aku melihat Len memelukku mencoba melindungiku dari batu-batu yang di lemparkan anak-anak itu.

"Hahaha, mengapa kau melindungi anak setan? Mungkin dia adalah suami anak setan itu hahaha," ejek anak-anak tersebut.

"Pasangan yang tidak layak hidup, mati aja kalian," ucap anak yang melempari kami dengan batu.

Tiba-tiba perasaan ini muncul, rasa ingin membunuh.

Aku masuk ke dalam keadaan bawah sadar.

"_Jadi bagaimana?_" tanya seseorang yang mirip denganku.

"Dunia ini tidak adil, aku ingin membunuh mereka semua, tolong pinjamkan kekuatanmu. Aku ingin melindungi Len dan membunuh semua yang ada di sini!" ucapku.

"_Baiklah,_" ucapnya.

Tanpa sadar aku berdiri dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat.

"Dunia ini, aku akan menghancurkan dunia ini. Tidak pantas ada manusia di dunia ini..." ucapku tanpa berpikir.

"Heh apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Len.

Tiba-tiba.

_Splas_.

Dalam radius jangkauan taman ini, seluruh orang yang berada di taman ini kepalanya meledak dan darah bercucuran mewarnai taman ini. Seluruh orang yang berada di taman ini tewas kecuali aku dan Len. Semua tewas tanpa terkecuali keluarga Len. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku sehingga keluarga Len juga tewas karenaku. Aku merasa bersalah, aku melihat Len sangat ketakutan.

"Hah, ada apa ini?" Len berteriak ketakutan.

Aku mendengar bisikian.

"_Bunuh dia juga, sepertinya dia juga membencimu,_" ucap bisikan itu kepadaku.

Tanpa sadar aku menyerang Len dengan perlahan, sebelum seranganku mengenai dia.

"Lari, lari Rin, kita harus lari, teroris akan membunuh kita kalau kita di sini!" ucap Len.

Tanpa sadar aku menghentikan seranganku.

"A-apa dia tidak tahu kalau ini karena ulahku?" batinku.

"Tapi aku harus membunuhnya, aku harus melakukannya, dia pasti sama seperti yang lainnya jika mengetahui yang sesungguhnya!" batinku.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Len menyeret tanganku. Aku tahu dia sangat ketakutan ketika orang tua mati di depan matanya.

Dia membawaku ke sebuah tempat.

"Kenapa, kenapa. Kamu harus selamat Rin, kamu harus selamat!" ucap Len.

Aku terkaget ketika dia mengakatan seperti itu. Dia menghawatirkan diriku dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi.." ucapku terputus.

"Pokoknya kamu harus selamat, kamu orang terpenting dalam hidupku saat ini!" dia berkata.

Setelah dia berkata seperti itu aku hanya terdiam, dia lalu pingsan.

"Len, Len. Sadarlah Len!" ucapku memohon.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengan kekuatan ini? Aku merasa bersalah, aku ingin minta maaf denganmu Len..." batinku.

"_Jika kau minta maaf sekarang, dia pasti akan marah, kau tunggu saja saat yang tepat, atau bunuh saja dia,_" tiba-tiba ada yang berbisik.

"Benar, saat ini aku sangat senang bersama dirimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..." batinku.

Lalu aku berpikir untuk mencari pertolongan.

Setelah kejadian di taman itu, pemerintah mengirimkan militernya untuk menangani desa kami. Bersama warga, pasukan militer menyusuri dan mencari penyebab kematian masal yang aku perbuat. Mereka tak akan menemukan bukti, karena kekuatanku membunuh tanpa melakukan kontak fisik.

Aku kira aku akan bersama dengan Len selamanya. Ketika aku berbicara dengannya di kamar tempat Len di rawat. Aku mengetahui bahwa pamannya akan membawanya ke kota Luxious Everglades. Kota yang cukup jauh dari tempatku sekarang, yaitu Starglade.

Tiba-tiba aku memasuki keadaan bawah sadar.

"_Hem, ternyata kau tidak bisa bersamanya ya? Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Bunuh saja dia,_" ucap kembaranku.

Tiba-tiba aku disadarkan Len.

"Rin..." ucapnya.

Aku tersadar, tetapi aku hanya terdiam. Aku berencana menyerangnya malam ini.

"Mungkin kita saat ini tidak bersama, tapi aku janji, aku janji aku akan kembali ke tempat ini. Lalu kita akan hidup bersama," ucap Len.

Aku kaget ketika dia berkata seperti itu.

"Apakah kamu berjanji?" ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Iya, aku berjanji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu saat itu. Saat itu dimana aku akan bersamamu meski orang-orang harus membenciku," ucap Len.

"Meski, meski nyawaku taruhannya. Aku akan bersamamu. Aku akan menjagamu!" ucap Len.

"Ap-apakah kamu yakin dengan itu?" ucapku.

"Iya, kamu adalah orang yang mirip denganku saat ini, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu ketika saat itu tiba," ucap Len.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat senang..." ucapku.

Tanpaku sadari, air mataku mengalir. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya saat itu. Lalu Len mengusap air mataku dari wajahku.

"Jangan bersedih, meski ada perpisahan pasti ada pertemuan lainnya," ucap Len.

"Jika kamu bersedih, aku juga sangat bersedih, jadi berhentilah menangis ya..." ucap Len mengusap air mataku.

"Iya, aku akan berhenti bersedih. Terima kasih Len," ucapku.

Aku lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sepertinya aku mencintaimu Len, hatiku ini sangat berat meninggalkan orang seperti dirimu. Ingin rasanya bersamamu selamanya," batinku.

Lalu Len juga memelukku dan menangis.

"Tetap hidup, tetap hiduplah sampai saat itu Rin, meski kamu harus di cemooh orang, tapi kamu harus tegar. Aku minta maaf, karena tidak bisa menjagamu," ucap Len.

"Aku mohon tetap hidup sampai saat itu, aku berjanji akan kembali ke tempat ini, sampai saat itu aku mohon..." ucapnya terputus.

Aku langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

"Sstt, aku akan hidup. Sampai saat itu datang, saat kita akan bersama. Aku akan terus hidup meski harus menerima cobaan," ucapku.

"Meski aku harus hidup dalam keadaan dimana orang-orang tidak menginginkanku. Aku akan terus hidup untuk menunggu saat bersamamu," batinku.

Lalu aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu Rin, tapi..." ucap Len.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu," lanjutnya.

"Bukan hanya kamu Len, aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu," batinku.

"Sudah, kamu harus istirahat untuk perjalanan besok, kan? Len, selamat malam ya," ucapku lalu melepaskan pelukan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Rin," ucap Len.

"Terima kasih untuk apa Len?" tanyaku.

"Terima kasih karena kamu ingin bersamaku," ucap Len tersenyum.

Aku hanya membalas senyuman Len.

"Selamat malam Rin," ucap Len.

Lalu aku meninggalkan kamar tempat Len di rawat sementara.

"Aku berharap dia juga tetap hidup, tetap hidup hingga aku bisa bertemu dengan dirinya lagi," batinku.

Mungkin dunia memang tidak adil, orang yang kuat dan berkuasa selalu menindas kaum lemah. Bagiku dunia ini seperti nereka. Akan tetapi tidak semuanya yang berada di dunia ini kejam, buktinya ada orang yang seperti Len. Untuk saat ini aku merasa mungkin dunia kejam tergantung bagaimana kamu melihat dan menjalani dunia ini.

"Dunia ini kejam, dunia tidak pernah adil denganku..." batinku.

"Tetapi dunia ini juga memiliki sisi baiknya, aku menyadari bahwa dunia kejam atau baik tergantung dari sisi mana aku melihatnya saat ini," lanjutku.

"Toh masih banyak orang yang seperti diriku di luar sana yang mungkin saja lebih bahagia dari pada diriku. Mungkin aku harus menyadari sisi baik dunia ini."

Aku keluar untuk melihat bintang.

"Ibu, mungkin dunia ini kejam. Mungkin dunia ini sangat tidak adil, tapi aku harap dunia ini membaik," batinku sambil menatap bintang.

"Aku berharap semoga saja dunia ini diisi oleh orang-orang yang berjiwa baik seperti Len," batinku.

Lalu aku menuju ruang istirahat yang disediakan rumah sakit untuk penunggu pasien.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Next Chapter Chapter II Perpisahan.


	2. Perpisahan

.

Chapter 2

Perpisahan

* * *

Pagi ini aku bangun awal untuk memastikan sesuatu. Aku khawatir orang-orang yang berada di kota ini mengetahui kemampuanku ini, karena seseorang dari clan Kagamine memasuki daerah ini untuk mencariku, dan memberikan informasi tentang tanda di sekitar mata kananku ini, jika itu terjadi akan sangat mudah bagi dia untuk menangkapku karena cukup banyak warga yang akhir-akhir ini melihatku.

"Aku harus mencari dan membunuh laki-laki dari clan Kagamine itu dulu," batinku.

Sebenarnya sangat mudah bagiku untuk menghabisi seluruh warga di kota ini, akan tetapi kemampuanku hanya mampu bertahan selama 5 menit. Warga di kota ini juga cukup banyak, meski jangkauanku sudah cukup jauh akan tetapi jika aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membunuh secara masal, energi yang seharusnya bertahan 5 menit akan langsung habis setelah menggunakan kekuatan itu. Dan aku hanya bisa membunuh sekitar 50 orang saja dalam keadaan masal. Jika aku menggunakan kekuatan untuk membunuh secara masal, akan tetapi di saat terkepung sama saja bunuh diri.

"Aku masih ingin bersama Len sampai aku berpisah dengannya hari ini, aku harus membunuh orang itu untuk memastikannya tidak menggangguku hari ini," batinku berkata.

Aku mendengar orang itu berada di sekitar rumah sakit, jadi akan lebih mudah aku untuk mencarinya dan menghabisinya.

Tidak beberapa lama aku menemukan laki-laki itu, dia sedang berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Len sedang beristirahat.

"Itu dia. Tunggu, kenapa dia memasuki kamar Len? Jangan-jangan," gumamku.

Aku langsung berlari menuju ruangan Len, aku khawatir kalau laki-laki itu akan memberitahu ke Len bahwa aku yang membunuh orang tuanya. Saat sampai di depan pintu ruangan Len aku mendengar pembicaraan.

"Len, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku turut berduka cita atas kejadian yang merenggut orang tuamu," ucap laki-laki misterius itu.

"Ahh, paman. Terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja untuk saat ini, aku juga sudah cukup sehat untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh," jawab Len.

"Tunggu? Laki-laki itu pamannya Len? Ini mustahil bukan?" batinku berkata tidak percaya.

Lalu aku masuk untuk menanyakan orang misterius itu.

"Rin," Len menyapaku tersenyum.

"Kamu bangun lebih pagi ya?" lanjutnya.

Aku hanya terdiam dan menatap laki-laki misterius itu.

"_Apa yang kau tunggu? Bunuh dia. Jika kau tidak segera membunuhnya maka kau lah yang akan terbunuh,_" bisik seseorang dari alam bawah sadarku.

"Aku ingin sekali membunuh laki-laki itu, akan tetapi jika membunuhnya di depan mata Len pasti akan menimbulkan kecurigaan," batinku berkata.

"Hmmm, oh ya Rin. Dia pamanku, namanya paman Rinto Kagami," ucap Len memperkenalkan pamannya.

"Kagami? Bukannya dia dari Kagamine?" batinku.

Aku dapat mengingat jika ada orang baru yang datang ke desa ini, laki-laki ini adalah orang baru tersebut. Yang aku heran adalah laki-laki yang seharusnya dari clan Kagamine ternyata dia adalah orang dari clan Kagami?

"Bukannya kau orang suruhan clan Kagamine? Atau kau sendiri dari clan itu?" ujarku kepada pamannya Len.

Dia tidak menjawab sama sekali, dia hanya menatap dingin ke arahku. Atau sebenarnya dia menatap lambang yang ada di sekitar mata kananku?

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Rin? Oh ya paman, dia temanku. Dia teman paling berharga dalam hidupku," ucap Len ke pamannya.

Aku terkaget dan tersipu malu ketika Len berkata seperti itu.

"Oh jadi dia adalah teman berhargamu ya Len? Hahahaha," pamannya Len mulai berbicara.

"Akhirnya kamu punya orang berharga juga dalam hidupmu Len," lanjut paman Rinto sambil mengelus kepala Len.

"Yaa begitulah, aku akan bertemu dia lagi suatu saat nanti," ucap Len.

"Ohh begitu, ya semoga saja kamu dapat melihatnya lagi," ucap paman Rinto.

"Kau itu Mentalist ya Rin," lanjut paman Rinto.

"Mentalist? Apa itu? Apa itu julukan bagi seseorang yang dapat memanipulasi dan memindahkan suatu obyek?" batinku.

"Apa itu mentalist?" tanyaku.

"Huh, jadi kamu tidak mengerti ya?" ucap paman Rinto.

"Paman apa yang kau katakan? Rin bukanlah mentalist," ucap Len.

"Ka-kau tahu apa itu Mentalist, Len?" tanyaku.

"Tentu tahu, mentalist adalah seorang monster yang dapat menggunakan magic tertentu untuk membunuh lawannya dalam sekejap. Dia dapat menggunakan kekuatan secara terlihat ataupun tidak terlihat," jawab Len.

"Yaa kira-kira gitu Len, tapi ada satu lagi," ucap paman Rinto memastikan.

"Mentalist bukan hanya menggunakan magic, tapi mentalist juga dapat menggunakan kekuatan yang di luar dugaan. Dia dapat menghancurkan dunia dengan kekuatannya itu," ucap paman Rinto sinis kepadaku.

"Hhhmm... tapi Rin bukan orang yang seperti itu, aku yakin kepada dia," ucap Len.

"Kkhh, kau seperti tahu aku saja Len," ujarku.

Aku lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sepertinya Len telah mengetahui kemampuanku, tapi, tapi kenapa dia masih bersikap baik denganku? Atau jangan-jangan ini hanya sebuah ke pura-puraan?" batinku.

Ketika aku berkata seperti itu, aku langsung memasuki alam bawah sadarku.

"_Lalu apa yang kau tunggu Rin? Bukannya dunia ini dari awal tidak menginginkanmu? Kau dengar kata orang tersebut, kita memiliki kemampuan untuk menghancurkan dunia, kita juga dapat membuat dunia baru dengan kekuatan ini. Apa kau tidak mau?_" ucap kembaranku.

"Aaakhhh, tidak, untuk saat ini, aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu. Pergi, pergi!" ucapku.

Tiba-tiba Len menyadarkanku yang saat itu berada di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Rin, ada apa?" ucap Len menyadarkanku.

"Tidak, tidak ada," kataku.

"Hari ini hari terakhir kita, aku akan mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat," ucap Len.

"Haruskah aku percaya dengan omongannya? Dia mengetahui kemampuanku, aku yakin dia hanya berpura-pura baik terhadapku," batinku.

"Apa, apa kau percaya padaku bahwa aku bukanlah monster seperti yang dibicarakan pamanmu?" ucapku mengganti topik.

Tiba-tiba aku sangat murung.

"Mengapa kau terlihat kurang semangat hari ini? Aku percaya padamu. Sudahku bilang, kau orang paling berharga dalam hidupku," ucap Len.

Aku tersipu malu setelah mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Len.

"Hahaaha, liat wajahmu memerah," ejek Len menertawaiku.

"Diamlah bodoh," teriakku kepada Len.

"Aku sangat senang ketika mengatakanku bodoh dengan mimik wajah yang seperti itu," ucap Len.

"Huh," kataku bingung.

"Kau terlihat cantik ketika marah," ucap Len menggodaku.

"Cihh," ucapku memalingkan wajahku darinya.

Jujur, untuk saat ini aku sangat takut untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kenapa jadi canggung seperti ini?" batinku.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kamu mau ikut denganku untuk bermain hari ini?" tanya Len.

"Baiklah karena kau yang memaksa," ucapku sambil mengangguk mengiyakan tawarannya.

Len hanya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu untuk membersihkan wajah," ucapku.

"Baiklah, pukul 07.00 kita berkumpul di depan gerbang rumah sakit itu ya," ucap Len.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkannya. Aku juga melihat paman Rinto keluar dan menarik Len menuju kamarnya lagi.

Kali ini aku sangat khawatir jikalau Len diberitahu kenyataan oleh pamannya, aku juga tidak bisa membunuh pamannya, dan yang aku tidak mengerti adalah mengapa pamannya bukan berasal dari clan Kagamine? Atau jangan-jangan pamannya benar-benar kaki tangan dari clan ayahku itu?

.

Sementara itu.

"Len, ada yang kamu harus ketahui dari wanita bernama Rin itu," ucap paman Rinto.

"Huh?" Len menjawab spontan.

"Rin adalah mentalist yang sudah bermutasi. Dia adalah kunci kehancuran dunia ini. Dia dapat membuat pasukan mentalist dalam jumlah banyak," ucap paman Rinto.

"Apa maksud paman?" ujar Len menanyakan.

"Paman adalah orang suruhan dari clan Kagamine, seperti yang Rin katakan barusan. Dia adalah generasi mutakhir yang seharusnya tidak tercipta. Jika dia berhubungan dengan orang biasa dan memiliki anak, anaknya itu memiliki kemampuan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Jika semakin banyak orang yang seperti Rin," paman Rinto berkata lalu menghentikan pembicaraan sesaat.

Paman Rinto menarik nafas. "dunia ini akan mudah dikuasai dan akan mudah dihancurkan dalam waktu kurun 1 hari saja. Dan yang perlu kamu ketahui juga, insting Rin saat ini adalah membunuh, setelah kemampuannya meningkat, dia akan mencoba menguasai satu daerah, setelah itu dia akan berusaha menguasai dan membunuh seluruh negara dan begitulah selanjutnya," ucap paman Rinto meyakinkan Len.

"Setelah kita sampai di kota Luxious Everglades, paman akan segera melaporkan kejadian ini ke clan Kagamine yang ada berada di kota tersebut," ujar paman Rinto.

"Sudahlah paman, aku tidak percaya denganmu. Rin adalah orang baik-baik. Dia sama seperti diriku," ucap Len.

"Sama? Kau dengannya..." ucap paman Rinto terputus.

"CUKUP! Paman, maaf. Dia adalah orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku saat ini," ucap Len memotong perkataan paman Rinto.

"Meski dia yang membunuh orang tuamu Len?" ucap paman Rinto memastikan.

Len hanya terdiam. Lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Rin bukanlah orang seperti itu, aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud untuk membunuh orang tuaku," batin Len berkata.

.

Pukul 07.15.

Aku sengaja untuk datang terlambat ke gerbang rumah sakit itu, karena aku masih memikirkan ucapan paman Rinto yang mengatakan aku adalah mentalist. Aku tidak tahu apa itu mentalist, dan mungkin aku tidak ingin mengetahui itu.

Aku melihat dari kejauhan Len melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, tadi aku tersasar dulu saat mau ke sini," ucapku tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu.

"Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku berkata seperti itu, rumah sakit ini tidak terlalu besar, dan mana mungkin aku bisa tersasar," batinku.

Aku kurang pandai dalam mencari alasan.

"Oh gitu, hehehe. Makanya kau harus bawa kompas penunjuk arah agar kau tidak tersesat," ejek Len tersenyum.

"Dia tidak menyinggung tentang rumah sakit ini yang tidak terlalu besar?" batinku.

"Hahh, ya.. lain kali aku akan membawa peta, kompas, dan perlengkapan lainnya agar aku tidak tersesat di dalam rumah sakit," ujarku memalingkan wajah dari Len.

"Hahahaha, kamu itu sangat lucu ya," ucap Len tertawa.

"Huuuuh? Apanya yang lucu?" kataku pergi meninggalkan Len.

"Ehh, tunggu, mau kemana kamu?" tanya Len menghentikanku.

"Katanya kita pergi bermain?" ucapku.

"Yaa kita akan jalan-jalan dan bermain hari ini, tapi apa kamu tahu tempat yang akan aku tuju?" Len menjawab.

"Hah, oh iya dia tidak mengatakan tempatnya," gumamku.

Lalu Len menarik tanganku.

"Akanku tunjukan tempat yang tak akan terlupakan olehmu," ucap Len.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, jangan tarik-tarik tanganku. Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu memegang tanganku," kataku tersipu malu.

Jujur aku sangat senang ketika Len memegang tanganku.

"Jika tidak seperti ini, nanti kamu akan tersesat lagi bukan? Kamu kan tidak membawa peta saat ini," ucapnya tersenyum ke arahku.

"Perasaan ini, mengapa ya?" batinku mencoba mencerna situasi.

Aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat luar biasa, entah perasaan ini sangat sulit diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

Len mengajaku ke sebuah tempat yang cukup asing dan cukup jauh dari kota Starglade. Dia mengajakku ke sebuah bukit yang berada tidak jauh dari kota itu, atau lebih dekat dari desaku saat itu.

"Berhenti sebentar Len, aku sangat kelelahan," ucapku memohon.

"Sebentar lagi sampai Rin," Len berkata meyakinkanku.

"Tapi..." ucapku terpotong.

"Baiklah akanku gendong kamu," ucap Len.

"Haah?" Aku terkaget.

"Apa kamu cukup kuat?" tanyaku.

"Sudah, jika aku tidak cukup kuat, bagaimana aku bisa membawamu ke rumahku saat itu?" ucapnya meyakinkanku.

"Jadi setelah kejadian pembunuhan itu Len menggendongku hingga ke rumahnya?" batinku berkata.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, aku laki-laki yang kuat, kan aku berjanji untuk melindungimu, jika aku tidak kuat maka aku gagal dalam melindungimu bukan?" ujarnya.

"Haah, kau sok keren? Lagian apa hubungannya menggendong dengan melindungiku?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, karena kamu yang memaksa ya," ucapku.

Lantas aku digendongnya sampai ke suatu tempat.

Aku sangat takjub dengan pemandangan dari bukit ini, seluruh kota Starglade dan desaku terlihat dari sini.

"Indahnya tempat ini," ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Iyaa, dulu ayahku sering mengajakku ke tempat ini untuk menenangkan diri, ayahku seorang penulis, dia butuh tempat yang cukup tenang dari keramaian," Len menceritakan kenangannya.

Ketika Len berkata seperti itu, aku sangat merasa bersalah. Ingin sekali aku meminta maaf kepadanya, tapi aku takut. Aku juga bingung apakah Len sudah mengetahui kemampuanku atau belum. Jika aku membicarakan yang sesungguhnya ketika dia belum mengetahui kekuatanku, aku yakin dia akan membenciku.

"Aku... aku minta ma..." aku berbicara tetapi terpotong.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, mungkin ini sudah takdir orang tuaku. Aku juga harus belajar menerima kenyataan, meski pahit untuk menerima kenyataan itu," ujar Len menenangkan suasana.

"Apa kau benci pembunuh yang membunuh orang tuamu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, jika aku tahu siapa pembunuhnya. Pasti akan aku bunuh dia," ucap Len menggebu-gebu.

Setelah Len berkata seperti itu, aku langsung murung.

"Aku ini bodoh, tentu dia akan balas dendam. Mana ada orang yang akan berdiam diri saja ketika orang tuanya terbunuh," pikirku.

"Tapi, jika dia meminta maaf, aku akan memaafkannya," lanjut Len.

Mataku berkaca-kaca ketika Len mengatakan seperti itu.

"Apa benar dia memaafkanku dengan mudahnya?" batinku.

"Sudah, kenapa kamu jadi menangis begitu. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Oh ya tadi kan kita ingin bermain, ayo ikut aku," ujarnya mencairkan suasana.

"Si-siapa yang menangis, aku tadi kelilipan. Angin di sini cukup kencang tau!" aku mengelak.

"Lagian di tempat seperti ini, memangnya bisa bermain apa?" tanyaku.

"Hihihi, yasudahlah... ikuti saja aku," ucapnya meyakinkanku.

Aku diajaknya ke sebuah tempat, entah sepertinya aku ingat tempat ini. Tempat dimana aku dapat melihat rerumputan hijau yang sangat indah.

"Maaf, sebenarnya tidak ada tempat bermain di sini, tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengingat tempat ini," ucap Len menatapku.

Aku hanya membalas menatapnya.

"Bukannya tempat ini indah? Oh ya aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat lainnya," dia berkata lalu menarikku kembali.

"Berhenti dulu, aku suka tempat ini, bisakah kita istirahat dulu?" tanyaku.

Tetapi dia terus menarikku.

"Tidak jauh kok," ucap Len.

Tidak berselang lama aku melihat dari kejauhan sebuah patung besar, patung burung elang.

"Patung?" tanyaku.

"Patung ini dulu aku dan ayahku yang membuatnya. Ayahku juga seorang seniman. Dia membuat patung ini untuk menjadi pertanda agar tidak tersesat di tempat yang seluas ini," ucap Len menjelaskan.

Aku terdiam.

"Rin, aku harap kamu tidak melupakan tempat ini," Len berkata sambil menatap mataku.

Tempat ini memang sangatlah indah. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku.

"Aku akan menunggumu di sini Len, pastikan kamu kembali," ucapku memalingkan wajah.

"Pastikan kamu kembali ke tempat ini, sebenarnya aku tidak rela jika harus pergi jauh darimu," batinku berkata.

"Ini terlalu berat, aku sebenarnya juga ingin minta maaf. Kenapa aku tidak berani mengatakan itu," batinku berkata.

Air mataku tiba-tiba menetes.

"Rin? Rin?" ucap Len mencoba menyadarkanku.

"Rin, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" ucap Len menyadarkanku.

"Maaf, aku tadi..." ucapanku terpotong.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali, aku akan ke tempat ini. Kamu tidak perlu sedih, kamu harus jaga dirimu baik-baik yah," ucap Len mengusap air mataku.

"Len," ucapku menatap matanya.

"Setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, kamu tidak perlu takut untuk merasakan perpisahan, karena setiap perpisahan pasti akan ada pertemuan yang lainnya," ucap Len memandangku.

Aku hanya menangis, aku tidak mampu berucap satu kalimatpun ketika dia berkata seperti itu.

"Sudah, apa kamu ingin berbagi pengalaman? Ceritakanlah kisahmu, aku akan menceritakan juga," ucap Len mencoba menenangkan suasana.

Lalu aku melihat Len duduk di bawah patung itu.

"Duduklah, kita akan menghabiskan waktu kita di sini, menikmati pemandangan yang indah ini bersamamu," ucap Len.

Aku mengangguk, lalu aku ikut duduk bersamanya, aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya.

"Aku kira kamu akan marah aku bersandar seperti ini," ucapku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah marah kepadamu Rin, meski kamu memukulku," ucap Len tersenyum kepadaku.

Air mataku kembali menetes.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan menceritakan pengalamanku dulu kepadamu," ucap Len.

Len menceritakan semuanya, lalu aku juga menceritakan kisahku kepadanya. Hingga menjelang sore hari kami pergi ke gerbang kota.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya Rin," Len berkata lalu memandang ke arahku.

Aku tidak kuat untuk menahan kesedihan ini, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Lalu aku memeluknya.

Suasana gerbang saat itu cukup sepi, aku melihat pamannya juga ingin menangis ketika aku memeluk Len.

"Mungkin ini berat bagimu Rin, tapi Len harus aku bawa," ucap pamannya Len membuka pembicaraan.

Aku tetap tidak melepaskan pelukanku. Len juga membalas pelukanku.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Rin," ucap Len meneteskan air mata.

"Len, ingat janjimu, kamu harus kembali ke tempat ini," ucapku.

Aku melihat pamannya Len memalingkan wajahnya, sepertinya dia juga terbawa suasana.

"Oh ya, aku ada hadiah untukmu, hadiah ini hadiah perpisahan dariku," ucap Len melepaskan pelukan dariku.

Lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya, sebuah Liontin.

"Di dalam liontin ini ada sebuah chip lagu. Aku harap liontin ini akan menemanimu di saat kamu merasa sendirian. Dan atas nama liontin ini aku berjanji akan kembali ke tempat dimana kita telah membuat perjanjian," ucap Len menatap wajahku.

"A-aku..." Wajahku memerah.

Dia lalu mengalungkan kalung liontin itu ke leherku.

"Jika kamu yang memakainya sangat cocok yah," ucap Len memujiku.

Aku hanya terdiam tersipu malu.

"Yaa, mungkin kau ada sisi plusnya Rin," puji paman Rinto sembari menatapku dengan mata genit.

"Dasar pedofil," ejekku kepada paman Rinto.

"Eh?" paman Rinto tersinggung tetapi tersenyum.

Lalu semuanya tertawa.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal Rin!" ucap Len melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke arah paman Rinto.

Meski berat rasanya aku berpisah dengannya, tapi cepat atau lambat pasti aku akan merasakannya juga. Aku hanya bingung setelah ini aku harus bagaimana.

Akupun membuka liontin tersebut, lalu musik dari liontin berbunyi. "Aku harus menghadapi ini, aku harus hidup untuk mengatakan maaf yang tertunda. Hingga saat itu aku harus berjuang melewati masa-masa suram, hanya untuk saat itu. Meski aku harus bertahan dengan cara membunuh," batinku.

.

Sementara itu.

"Len, mungkin kamu benar. Meski dia orang yang terlihat jahat, tapi dia memiliki sisi sebagai manusia juga," ucap paman Rinto.

"Tentu, karena dia juga manusia paman," Len berkata.

"Tapi aku harus menanyakan ini," ucap paman Rinto menghentikan perjalanan sejenak.

"Huh?" Len menatap paman Rinto bingung.

"Apa kau akan memaafkan wanita itu, meski dia yang membunuh orang tuamu?" tanya paman Rinto.

Len hanya terdiam menatap paman Rinto.

"Kau juga sudah mengetahui ini bukan? Dia adalah wanita yang sebenarnya tidak terlahir di dunia ini," ucap paman Rinto menerangkan.

"Sudahlah paman, jangan kau teruskan," Len berkata lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aku sudah tahu, sebelum aku pergi bersamanya aku membaca buku di perpustakaan tentang tanda itu," Len melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Meski dia tidak meminta maaf kepadaku, aku akan memaafkannya, dia tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Kehidupannya penuh dengan kenangan pahit yang sulit," ucap Len menitikkan air mata.

"Aku ingin kembali, dan melindunginya jika sudah saatnya tiba. Aku ingin bersamanya meski paman akan menghalangiku," ucap Len melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau itu mau dirimu, jika kau yakin dengan perkataanmu. Baiklah itu tidak masalah. Paman tidak akan menghalangimu, tetapi paman tetap akan melaporkan ini ke keluarga clan Kagamine," ucap paman Rinto.

Len menatap paman Rinto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa paman harus melaporkannya? Apa paman tidak ingin melihat dia bertahan hidup?" tanya Len.

"Jika memang kalian berjodoh, dia tidak akan mati. Ini ujian bukan?" ucap paman Rinto mengertak.

"Ujian? Dia sudah melewati banyak hal paman, kenapa?" Len meminta penjelasan.

"Hanya itu yang dapat mengubah jati dirinya Len, setelah dia berhasil melewati masa-masa sulit seperti itu dia akan terbebas dari kutukan Mentalist," ucap paman Rinto lalu mengejar Len dan mengelus kepalannya.

"Huh?" Len masih bingung dengan perkataan pamannya.

Len menghentikan perjalanan.

"Seseorang akan mengubah jalan pikirannya tentang dunia ketika dia berhasil melewati sebuah tantangan," ucap paman Rinto.

"Dan seseorang akan mengubah sikapnya, dan akan mengetahui betapa pentingnya kehidupan orang lain dan dirinya ketika dia menghadapi dan melewati sebuah cobaan," lanjutnya.

"Mungkin kau masih kecil, sangat sulit mencerna perkataanku," paman Rinto berkata sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Len.

"Aku mengerti paman, semoga saja Rin selamat dari cobaan itu," batin Len.

"Ayo jalan lagi Len, perjalanan kita masih jauh," teriak paman Rinto menyadarkan Len.

Len hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Minta _review_ untuk _chapter _selanjutnya. Jika ada yang kurang mengerti, _review/PM _aja.

.

Next Chapter Chapter III Trial 1 Tertangkap.


	3. Trial 1 Tertangkap

.

Chapter 3

Trial 1 Tertangkap

* * *

Sudah 5 bulan setelah aku berpisah dari teman lamaku, Len. Aku melawati masa-masa sulit selama 5 bulan tersebut. Aku berusaha untuk tidak membunuh, akan tetapi itu sangatlah sulit.

Setiap harinya aku selalu membunuh 1 orang, aku melakukan ini untuk bertahan hidup. Wanita seperti diriku tidaklah mampu untuk bekerja, bahkan aku juga tidak dipercaya jika ingin berkerja.

Orang-orang di kota ini sangatlah tidak perhatian dengan orang lain, semua menganggapku tidak ada, ada pula yang menganggapku sebagai hama di wilayahnya.

Pagi ini aku pergi ke wilayah kota bagian utara, kota ini sangat luas, mungkin saja di kota bagian utara aku dapat memiliki pekerjaan. Sepanjang perjalanan para warga selalu memandangku dengan mata curiga. Mungkin itu wajar, karena aku menggunakan jubah agar aku tidak terlalu mencolok di mata warga, aku khawatir jikalau mata-mata dari clan Kagamine akan menemukanku.

Tidak berselang beberapa lama aku mendengarkan percakapan.

"Kau tau, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pembunuhan misterius. Bayangkan, di kota kita di bagian timur sudah kehilangan warga sebanyak 25% dari jumlah penduduknya," ucap seorang warga kepada temannya.

"Iya, aku dengar juga ada seorang saksi mata yang melihat. Pembunuh itu menggunakan semacam serangan jarak jauh yang tidak terlihat," temannya itupun mengiyakan.

Lalu aku berfikir sejenak.

"Aku bisa merasakan orang di radius 100 meter, dan aku bisa pastikan sepertinya tidak ada yang melihatku saat itu," batinku berkata.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku sangatlah pusing, dan tiba-tiba juga aku merasakan panik yang luar biasa. Perasaan ini, seperti ada yang mengincar nyawaku.

"Kkkhhh, ada apa ini, mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang sedang mengawasiku?" gumamku.

Aku langsung berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu, aku berlari seperti kehilangan arah.

"Jangan bunuh aku, jangan," gumamku sambil berlari.

Aku merasakan orang yang mengawasiku semakin dekat.

"Tidak, aku harus bersembunyi," aku berkata dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Aku berlari hingga ke ujung sebuah gang kecil. Tempat itu jalan buntu, dan di sana juga tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Aku merasakan hawa yang lain mengintaiku.

"Satu? Tidak-tidak, lima orang. Hawa ini seperti kekuatanku. Apa ada orang lain seperti diriku di sekitar sini?" batinku berkata.  
Jantungku semakin berdetak dengan cepat.

"Di sini tidak ada tempat bersembunyi, dan aku merasakan hawa ini dari arah berlawanan saat ini, aku harus bagaimana?" Aku mencoba berfikir.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, dia semakin mendekat, sepertinya aku harus menghadapi ini," batinku.

Tidak berselang lama, dari kejauhan aku melihat 5 orang dengan menggunakan jubah hitam mendekatiku. Seseorang dari mereka menunjukan wajahnya.

"Seorang wanita dewasa? Atau mereka semua adalah wanita? Tapi lambang di sekitar matanya sangat berbeda," ucapku dalam hati.

"Jadi kau kunci dari kelahiran Mentalist, aku tidak percaya jika kau 'lah orangnya," dia berkata.

Lalu seseorang dari mereka lagi menunjukan wajahnya. Dan aku baru tahu mungkin seluruhnya adalah wanita. Aku pernah dengar, seorang mentalist biasanya wanita, alasan itu mengapa mentalist terancam punah.

"Hey anak kecil, kami ke sini untuk menangkapmu, jadi kau jangan banyak tingkah ya. Aku sudah membunuh lebih dari 100 orang seperti dirimu yang mengaku-ngaku kalau memilki kemampuan _Queen Rebirth_," ucap wanita lainnya itu kepadaku.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi tawanan mereka, aku harus melawan," batinku.

Tiba-tiba, ada bisikan dari alam bawah sadarku.

"_Tunggu apalagi? Serang mereka semua secara bersamaan,_" bisik seseorang dari alam bawah sadarku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa meledak-ledak di dalam tubuhku.

"Hhhmm, sepertinya dia ingin bertarung," seorang wanita yang masih belum melepaskan tudungnya berkata.

Setelah itu mereka mengeluarkan senjata. Senjata yang aneh, senjata itu seperti pistol pada umumnya, akan tetapi memiliki aura di sekitarnya.

"Senjata, jadi kalian bukanlah mentalist? Kalian hanya orang yang menggunakan lambang palsu di sekitar mata kanannya. Kalian bukanlah lawanku!" teriakku pada mereka.

"Akan tetapi yang aku masih binggung, mengapa dia bisa mengetahui keberadaanku, dan aku bisa merasakan hawanya," batinku berkata.

"Kau bicara apa? Rasakan serangan dari senjataku ini!" ucap mereka berlima.

Lalu mereka menembak ke arahku.

_Bang_! Tubuhku terkena serangan dari mereka berlima, tubuhku seperti kehilangan kekuatan. Senjata itu bukan seperti senjata pada umumnya yang mengeluarkan peluru yang dapat menembus daging, akan tetapi senjata itu seperti plasma listrik. Tubuhku tidak dapat bergerak setelah menerima serangan dari senjata itu.

"Seperti yang sudah kau duga, senjata ini adalah senjata untuk menghentikan orang-orang seperti dirimu," ucap wanita lainnya yang sebelumnya tak berbicara kepadaku.

"Ketua, silahkan kau periksa dia," lanjutnya.

Salah seorang dari mereka bergerak menuju ke arahku.

Aku masih mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kekuatanku untuk menyerangnya, akan tetapi seranganku tertahan oleh plasma yang ditembakan oleh mereka.

"Mau apa kau?!" teriaku kepada ketua kelompok itu.

Dia tidak menjawab, lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajahku.

"Kkhh, jika saja plasma ini tidak terlalu kuat, aku sudah meledakan isi kepalanya," ucapku dalam hati.

Dia melihat lambang di sekitar mataku, lalu dia menjilat lambang itu.

Aku menjauhkan kepalaku darinya setelah dia melakukan itu.

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucapku.

"Hanya memastikan," ucap ketua kelompok itu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa, lambang ini seperti ingin meledakan kepalaku.

"Huh, arrggg, sakit. A-ada apa ini? Arrgg!" aku mengerang.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar..."

_Splash_. Aku meledakan kepalanya sebelum dia selesai berbicara.

"Apa? Ketua? Mana mungkin dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya!" ucap salah seorang dari kelompok itu.

"Sakit, apa kau ingin merasakan sakit ini?" ucapku kepada mereka.

Aku merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhku. Aku ingin menanggis menahan kesakitan ini.

"Ma-mata, matanya berubah menjadi merah," ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Gunakan anti mentalist armor," kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Merah, merah berarti darah," kataku sembari tersenyum.

"Kau!" teriak seorang dari mereka sambil menodongkan senjata itu.

_Splas_!_ Splas_! Aku membunuh mereka semua dengan cepat.

"Tidak sampai 5 menit," batinku.

"Khhh, kau mo..."

_Splas_! Aku meledakan jantungnya sebelum dia selesai berkata.

Lalu aku tidak sadarkan diri.

.

Di lain tempat.

Di sebuah lapangan tempat Len sedang bermain.

"Len, bagaimana kota ini menurutmu? Kau mendapat banyak teman bukan?" ucap paman Rinto.

"Yaa, lumayan paman. Kau benar, aku mendapat banyak teman di sini," balas Len.

"Len, apa kau ingin bermain dengan kami, kami kekurangan 1 orang untuk menjaga benteng kami," ucap salah satu teman Len.

"Tentu, aku akan ke sana," balas Len.

"Tapi sebentar lagi ya," lanjutnya.

"Hah, oke oke," kata teman Len lalu pergi meninggalkannya menuju ke teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Huh, kenapa di nanti-nanti Len, kau di ajak main tuh," ucap paman Rinto kepada Len.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu paman," kata Len dengan raut penuh tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya paman Rinto.

"Hhhmm, Rin. Setelah 5 bulan ini, apa dia sudah tertangkap?" tanya Len.

Paman Rinto menarik nafas.

"Sampai saat ini, aku tidak mendapatkan kabar dari clan Kagamine tentang penangkapan Rin, sepertinya dia selamat sampai saat ini," jawab paman Rinto.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa kan paman?" tanya Len lagi.

"Heh, apa yang kau katakan, aku kan sudah menjawab jujur Len. Jika dia tertangkap, aku akan memperbolehkan kau bertemu dirinya dari jarak jauh," jawab paman Rinto meyakinkan Len.

"Benarkah? Itu berita bagus jika dia belum tertangkap," ucap Len.

"Bukannya bagus juga jika dia sudah tertangkap? Jadi kau bisa menjenguknya meski tidak terlalu dekat," ejek paman Rinto.

"Enak saja, aku selalu ingin dia bebas, semoga dia juga mendapatkan teman baru," Len berkata sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba hening.

"Len, kau masih memikirkannya setelah mendapatkan teman baru? Aku kira kau akan melupakan wanita itu, kau akan dalam keadaan berbahaya jika kau dekat dengannya," kata paman Rinto kepada Len.

"Apa sih paman, bukannya kau bilang, dia ada sisi plusnya," bantah Len pergi meninggalkan paman Rinto.

Lalu Len menghampiri teman-temannya dan bermain bersama mereka.

"Sisi plus yah, hmm... sepertinya aku harus mencari seseorang yang ada sisi plusnya juga, daripada aku mati dengan keadaan tanpa memiliki kekasih," batin paman Rinto.

Paman Rinto juga meninggalkan lapangan itu.

.

Sementara itu.

Aku bermimpi buruk. Di dalam mimpi itu, aku melihat Len menjauhiku, dia mengatakan bahwa aku ini monster. Setelah itu di dalam mimpiku aku juga melihat diriku versi dewasa yang sedang menghancurkan beberapa kota, dia menghancurkan beberapa kota hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 5 menit saja.

Aku melihat dia melirik ke arahku, seakan suara tidak dapat keluar dari mulutku. Aku juga tidak dapat bergerak dari posisiku saat ini. Aku mendengar suara seseorang, suara yang aku kenal.

"Kau, kau monster! Kau yang membunuh orang tuaku! Kau monster!" ucap seseorag yang aku kenal itu.

Aku menoleh ke arah ke belakang.

"Len?" batinku.

Lalu aku kembali menoleh ke arah diriku versi dewasanya. Aku melihat matanya yang berubah menjadi warna merah, lambang di matanya juga berubah warnanya. Lambang itu juga muncul pada lengan kanannya. Lalu aku versi dewasa dalam mimpiku mendekati ke arahku, atau sebenarnya dia sedang mendekat ke arah Len. Aku berusaha berteriak agar Len berlari dari tempat itu.

"Len, lari Len!" teriakku, akan tetapi aku tidak dapat bersuara.

"Kenapa? Kenapa suaraku hilang?" batinku.

"Kkkhh, kau monster jalang!" ucap Len menerjang diriku versi dewasa.

Aku terkaget ketika dia berkata itu, meski ini mimpi, aku merasakan kalau ini seperti nyata.

_Splash_! aku melihat diriku versi dewasa membunuh Len tepat di depan mataku. Tubuhnya terburai, hingga darahnya bececeran dan mengenai wajahku.

"Darah? Ini darah Len?" kataku.

Tiba-tiba seluruhnya menjadi gelap.

"Apa? Apa aku membunuhnya?" ucapku.

"_Iya, kau membunuhnya,_" ucap seseorang kepadaku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa aku membunuhnya?" tanyaku.

"_Kau itu monster, seperti kata dia sebelumnya, kau adalah monster_," jawab orang itu kepadaku.

"Aku? Aku bukanlah monster, dia temanku, dia berkata bahwa aku adalah orang terpentingnya saat ini," ucapku.

"_Terpenting? Mana ada seseorang yang tidak benci kepada seseorang yang telah membunuh orang tuanya,_" kata orang yang tidak dapat aku lihat itu.

"_Dan mana ada juga seseorang yang berteman dengan monster seperti dirimu, itu hanyalah tipuan. Sekarang aku yakin dia sudah sangat berbahagia setelah pergi darimu_," lanjutnya.

"_Aku yakin dia juga akan melupakanmu,_" tambahnya.

"Dia sudah berjanji agar tidak melupakanku!" bantahku.

"_Hah? Hahahahahaha. Manusia sangat mudah melanggar janji, mengapa kau sangat bodoh_," ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Len, Len sedang bermain dengan wanita lain dan juga teman-teman yang lainnya.

"_Kau lihat, apa dia masih dapat mengingatmu?_" tanya suara misterius itu.

"_Kehadiranmu hanya membuatnya terancam dari clan lain yang menginginkan kau mati_," lanjut suara itu.

"_Dari awal kau tidak diinginkan, dari awal juga kau seharusnya sendiri. Membunuh adalah tujuanmu, menghancurkan dan menguasai dunia ini juga tujuan terakhir kita_," ucap suara itu.

"Kita? Apa maksudmu kita?" tanyaku.

"Aku bukanlah kamu, aku tidak percaya terhadap omonganmu, aku yakin dia masih mengingatku, aku yakin," kataku membantah ucapannya.

"_Hhhmm, bagaimana ya. Jadi kau lupa akan tujuan kita karena laki-laki itu?_" tanya suara misterius itu.

"_Sudahku bilang, dia sudah melupakanmu. Dia itu manusia, sangat mudah melupakan janjinya_," tambahnya.

"Apa aku bukan manusia? Aku juga manusia, aku yakin tidak semua manusia dapat mudah melupakan janjinya, aku yakin Len tidak seperti itu," kataku meneteskan air mata.

"_Terserah, tapi kau harus tahu sesuatu, aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku. Tujuanku untuk hidup di dunia ini hanyalah untuk membunuh dan menghancurkannya, dan kau harus mengikuti semua perintahku_," ucapnya.

"Kau, kau bukan la..." ucapanku terputus karena aku melihat sesosok keluar dari kegelapan.

Sosok itu adalah diriku.

"Sudahku bilang bukan? Kau adalah aku, aku adalah kau. Kita ini monster, kita akan mengubah dunia, agar dunia ini dapat kita tempati. Manusia itu hanyalah budak, budak kita. Jadi buat apa kau tangisi? Kita bukanlah manusia, kita adalah mentalist, kemampuan kita di atas mereka, kitalah yang dapat melahirkan jenis-jenis kita. Aku akan janjikan dirimu sebuah dunia yang indah, indah untuk kita," ucapnya.

Aku hanya terpaku dengan kalimatnya.

"Kita terlahir di dunia yang tidak menginginkan kita, maka dari itu, kita harus membuat dunia ini terlahir dan tercipta kembali agar dunia ini menerima kita," tutupnya lalu pergi menghilang.

Aku masih memikirkan apa yang wujud lainku katakan.

"Apa benar, apa benar aku dapat membuat dunia ini menerimaku? Jika benar, aku akan membuat dunia baru, aku akan membuat Len yang akan selalu menemaniku di dunia baruku itu," batinku.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi sangat kabur. Aku merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa.

"Mungkin aku harus beristirahat sejenak," ucapku dalam hati.

Di saat aku tertidur aku mendengar suara teriakan dan yang lainnya.

"_Mo-monster, kau pembunuh!_" ucap suara seseorang.

"_Ja-jangan bunuh aku, aku mohon!_" suara memohon seseorang.

"_Aarrggh, tidak jangan!_" teriak seseorang.

"_Kau jalang, kau monster keparat!_" ucap seseorang memakiku.

Setelah aku mendengar suara itu, aku terbangun dari tidurku.

Aku menyadari kalau aku berada di lain tempat, aku tidak berada di tempat yang sebelumnya.

"Ini? Ini kan Starglade utara," kataku.

"Huh, apa ini?" Aku tersentak kaget.

Apa yang aku lihat di kota ini adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan, seluruh penduduk yang berada di Starglade bagian utara ini terbunuh dengan termutilasi semua. Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil melihatku ketakutan. Aku mencoba bertanya.

"Apa yang..." ucapanku terpotong oleh gadis itu.

"Kau monster jahat, kau membunuh seluruh warga!" ucap gadis kecil itu.

"Apa?" kataku kaget.

"Mamaaa!" teriak gadis itu lari meninggalkan diriku.

"Aku yang melakukan ini? Mengapa aku?" batinku berkata.

"Mengapa aku melakukan pembunuhan ini? Aku tidak pernah ingin kekuatan ini!" teriakku.

Aku terduduk, dan menangis.

Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan orang menyerangku secara bersamaan. Dia melemparku dengan jaring yang sudah dilengkapi dengan sengatan listrik. Aku meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Argg, aaakhh!" teriakku berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Seperti menangkap ikan bukan? Sangat mudah jika seperti ini," ucap seseorang.

"Jadi kau yang telah melakukan ini, monster yang sangat luar biasa," ucapnya tersenyum.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyaku.

"Aku dari clan Kagamine, clan ayahmu. Sepertinya kau tidak di beri tahu apa-apa oleh ibumu tentang kami ya," kata seseorang dari mereka menjelaskan.

"Aku baru ingat, lambang itu," batinku.

"Hahahahaaha, gunakan sengatan listrik untuk melumpuhkannya. Lalu kita bawa dia," ucap seorang dari mereka.

"Tidak, jangan, kumohon!" aku memelas kasihan mereka.

Tiba-tiba sengatan listrik dari jaring ini bertambah, aku merasa sangat kesakitan.

"Sakit, sakit, tolong aku Len, sakit!" teriakku.

Pandanganku memudar, aku seperti melihat Ibuku.

"Ibu, sakit Ibu!" teriakku.

Lalu aku kehilangan kesadaran.

Ketika aku kehilangan kesadaran, aku mendengar suara Ibuku.

"_Kau harus merubah jalanmu nak, kau harus bisa menyegel kekuatanmu. Saat ini Ibu hanya dapat mendoakanmu yang terbaik_," Ibuku berkata.

"Ibu, lalu aku harus apa?" tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba suara itu hilang, aku seperti melihat Ibuku, Ibuku seperti mengucapkan suatu kalimat. Entah apa itu. Setelah itu aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

.

Di saat aku tidak sadar.

"Bos, kita telah mendapatkannya. Lalu kita bawa dia kemana? Apa kita bunuh saja dia?" tanya anak buah kelompok itu.

"Bodoh, kenapa dibunuh? Kan ketua clan sudah mengatakan bawa dia ke pulau Ruest Land," jawab bos kelompok itu.

"Tapi, itukan jauh bos, bagaimana kalau dia sadarkan diri sebelum kita sampai ketempat itu?" tanya anak buahnya khawatir.

"Tenang, kita memiliki wizard yang akan mengatasi ini," jawab bos kelompok itu tenang.

"Aku akan menggunakan ramuan yang dapat membiusnya selama kalian di perjalanan," ucap wizard itu.

"Perjalanan kan memakan waktu 2 minggu, apa kau yakin?" tanya anak buah itu.

"Aku akan bersama kalian, jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan," jawab wizard itu tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomong dia manis juga. Aku jadi terangsang ketika melihatnya, hahaha," ucap salah seorang anak buah kelompok itu.

Lalu bos kelompok itu memukulnya.

"Keparat kau berani berkata seperti itu, dia adalah _Queen Rebirth_. Jika kau melakukan sesuatu kau akan terbunuh dalam seketika," teriak bos kelompok itu.

"Hah, aku hanya bercanda bos, maafkan aku," kata anak buah tersebut meminta maaf.

"Baguslah kalau kau hanya bercanda, cepat kita bawa dia,"perintah bos itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang membiusnya," kata wizard itu.

Lalu dia menggunakan obat yang dibawanya beserta mantra yang telah dia ucap dan meminumkan obat itu kepada Rin.

"Baik, sekarang kita dapat pergi dengan aman," tutup wizard itu.

Lalu kelompok itu pergi ke pulau Ruest Land.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Mohon _review_-nya, dan juga kritiknya, asal jangan _flame_.

Catatan: Saya masih _newbie, _jadi kalau ada kesalahan kata, tolong dijelaskan yang benarnya.

.

Next Chapter: Chapter IV Trial II Siksaan Dari Kenyataan.


	4. Siksaan Kenyataan

.

Chapter 4

Trial II Siksaan Kenyataan

* * *

Saat aku dibawa dalam perjalanan, aku merasa kalau aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Bos, jika wanita ini kita bawa ke tempat ketua clan kita, apa kita akan mendapatkan hadiah yang setimpal?" tanya anak buah kelompok itu.

"Tentu, bahkan apapun yang akan kau mau akan di berikan oleh ketua kita," jawab bos kepada anak buahnya.

"Wah, aku dari dulu menginginkan wanita cantik di clan kita," ucap seorang dari kelompok itu, keadaan mulai riuh.

"Diamlah bodoh, fokus pada tujuan kita," bentak bos itu, semua terdiam.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sisi lainku berbicara.

"_Hei, bagaimana dengan tubuhmu? Obat yang diberikan wizard itu tidak akan berpengaruh banyak terhadap kita, hahahahaha_," ucap sisi lainku.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau sudah bisa bergerak, bunuh mereka," sisi lainku berkata dengan nada menyuruh.

Lalu aku bangkit dari kereta kuda yang ku naiki, salah seorang dari mereka berteriak.

"Waaaa boss dia bang—" sebelum dia selesai berkata aku meledakan jantungnya.

Kereta kuda pun berhenti, ketua kelompok itu turun bersama wizard-nya.

Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin, aku melihat seluruh anggota kelompok itu mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dariku.

"Apa-apaan ini wizard Miku, kenapa dia bisa sadarkan diri?" ucap bos kelompok itu.

"Tenang saja bos, aku sudah memperhitungkan semua ini. Dan aku juga sudah mengetahui kalau ini akan terjadi," ucap wizard itu tenang.

Aku menatapnya dingin, lalu aku mencoba melakukan serangan tidak terlihat. Akan tetapi seluruh seranganku tidak berhasil.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak berhasil?" batinku.

"Aku memberikan obat untuk menyiksa tubuhmu anak kecil, setelah kau menggunakan kekuatanmu, obat itu akan bereaksi," ucapnya tenang.

"Khe, kau pasti bercanda," kataku.

"Di dunia ini tidak mungkin ada obat yang bisa merusak kekuatanku," teriakku.

Lalu aku berlari mengambil senjata dari orang yang aku bunuh tadi. Dan menyerang wizard itu dari jarak dekat. Akan tetapi sebelum seranganku sampai ke tubuhnya, bos kelompok itu menyerangku dengan sengatan listrik.

"Argh!" rintihku.

"Hah, kau kira kau bertarung dengan berapa orang?" celotehnya.

Seluruh anak buah kelompok itu tertawa.

Tidak beberapa lama aku mulai merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa, aku menjadi berdelusi tentang diriku, tentang sisi lain diriku, tentang orang tuaku.

Lalu aku jatuh pingsan.

.

Sementara itu.

"Sudah, buang mayat itu ke danau di sekitar sini, lalu lanjutkan perjalanan kita," suruh bos kelompok itu.

"Aye bos," anak buah bos itu mengiyakannya.

"Kau cukup pintar ya wizard Miku," puji bos kelompok itu.

"Jangan pernah remehkan diriku, aku hanya akan menjaganya sampai pelabuhan Port Alcore, setelah itu sisanyanya kalian yang urus," kata wizard Miku.

"Dan jangan lupa, lebihkan bayaranku. Seperti perjanjian kita sebelumnya," tambahnya.

"Heh, baiklah," kata bos itu.

Lalu kelompok itu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

Saat aku pingsan, aku bertemu dengan sisi lain dariku. Dia hanya menatap dingin diriku.

"Kenapa?" kataku membuka percakapan.

Dia hanya masih terdiam.

Tiba-tiba sisi lain dariku meleleh.

"Akh," teriakku ketakutan.

Setelah itu aku mendengar suara dari kejauhan.

"_Jika kau tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatanmu dengan baik, kau akan berakhir menjadi seperti dia,_" ucap suara misterius itu.

"_Apa kau ingin mati sia-sia?_" tanyanya.

Lalu aku mendengar suara sisi lainku.

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakanku. Kenapa?_" tanya sisi lainku.

"Diaaaam, Diaam, kau bukanlah aku, aku adalah aku!" teriakku putus asa.

.

Sementara itu di saat aku pingsan.

"Aaaarrrgggh," diriku berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa itu siksaan yang kau berikan wizard Miku?" tanya bos kelompok itu.

"Aaahh, aku juga kurang taHu tentang itu. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak," jawabnya tersenyum.

"Kau yang buat sihir itu, dan kau tidak taHu efeknya? Aneh sekali," ejek bos kelompok itu.

"Yah, tak perlu taHu efeknya yang pasti dia bisa kita tangkap, seharusnya kau sudah bersyukur," ucapnya tenang.

Bos kelompok itu hanya terdiam.

"Bos, Port Alcore sudah terlihat," ucap salah satu anak buahnya.

"Ok, cepatkan kereta kuda ini," perintah bos kelompok itu.

.

Aku sangat ketakutan, karena aku sendiri dalam kegelapan ini. Aku mendengar suara-suara memanggilku, akan tetapi suara-suara itu adalah suara orang-orang yang telah ku bunuh. Setiap detik yang aku lewati, orang-orang yang ku bunuh datang bergantian menghampiriku. Dengan ceceran darah di tubuh nya.

"Kenapa waktu sangat terasa lama di sini," batinku.

"Ada apa Rin? Kenapa tubuhmu merinding seperti itu," kata seseorang di hadapanku.

Aku hanya memejamkan mata, tidak mengindahkan sapaannya.

"Huh, ada apa anakku," seseorang di hadapanku kembali berkata padaku.

Kali ini aku fikir dia adalah Ibuku, lalu aku memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya. Akan tetapi yang aku temui adalah seseorang dengan penuh luka membusuk, dan dengan kepala yang pecah.

"K-kau bukan Ibuku, pergilah," teriakku ketakutan.

Aku mengambil jarak darinya. Saat aku mengambil jarak aku merasakan aku menabrak sesuatu di belakangku.

Lalu tiba-tiba kepala jatuh di hadapanku sambil berkata.

"Rin, kenapa kau membunuhku? Kau harus membayar semua ini," ucap kepala itu.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriakku ketakutan sambil melempar kepala itu.

Aku berlari tanpa arah di dalam kegelapan, saat aku berlari aku tersandung.

"Ukh." Aku berusaha bangkit.

"Haah, tangan," kataku kaget.

"Maaf, aku menjatuhkan tanganku," kata orang di belakangku.

Orang itu kehilangan tangan dan kepalanya, dia mengambil lagi tangannya.

"Kyaaa!" Aku kembali berlari.

"Aku tidak ingin di tempat ini, aku takut!" batinku berkata.

Aku berlari terus berlari, hingga langkahku terhenti karena aku melihat di depanku banyak mayat berjalan ke arahku. Saat aku ingin berbalik arah, dari arah berlawanan juga banyak sekali mayat yang berjalan menuju ke arahku. Dari segala arah mayat itu datang sambil mengatakan aku monster. Kakiku sangat lemas hingga aku terjatuh, aku memejamkan mata, dan berharap agar ini semua berakhir, atau setidaknya aku saja yang berakhir.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini! Aku hanya ingin hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membunuh kalian, maafkan aku, kumohon," ucapku pada mereka.

"Kau monster," hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut mereka.

"Tidak, aku bukanlah monster, aku... aku," kataku sambil meneteskan airmata.

"Kau adalah monster, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah jati dirimu. Semakin kau berusaha lari dari kenyataan, semakin kau dekat dengan kenyataan itu," tiba-tiba sisi lain diriku muncul di depanku.

"Aku mohon hentikan ini, aku, Ibu!" teriakku memohon.

Para mayat hidup itu sudah berkumpul di dekatku, aku hanya bisa mengintip dari jari-jariku sesaat lalu aku menutup wajahku kembali. Aku benar-benar ketakutan dengan semua ini.

"Monster, monster, kau tidak sadar? Kau adalah monster, kau tidak pantas di dunia ini," ucap para mayat hidup itu berulang-ulang.

Aku benar-benar menangis, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ini sudah terlalu kejam bagiku, aku berharap semua ini berakhir.

Lalu mereka menyerangku secara serentak.

"Tidaaak!" teriakku.

"Ibu!" teriakku memanggil Ibuku.

Pandanganku mulai memudar, aku merasa sudah seperti orang mati.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar nyanyian lagi dari liontinku. Lalu aku mengingat janji yang telah aku buat.

"Apa aku bisa tetap bertahan? Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" batinku sambil memegang liontinku.

Pandanganku benar-benar pudar sekarang ini, aku memejamkan mata sambil memegan liontin ini. Berharap aku dapat bertemu dengan Len untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Berakhir seperti ini ya," batinku sambil menangis.

Di saat lagu dari liontin itu berakhir, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara, dan juga melihat sebuah cahaya.

"Rin," ucap cahaya itu.

Suara itu mirip sekali dengan suara Ibuku.

"I-Ibu?" kataku memastikan.

Lalu aku kembali ke masa lalu di saat Ibuku masih hidup.

"Rin, hal apa yang mungkin akan kau lakukan jika kau sudah besar nanti?" tanya Ibuku.

"Entahlah bu, mungkin sesuatu yang berguna," jawabku.

"Heh, berjanjilah pada Ibu, di saat kau dewasa nanti kau harus menjadi orang yang berguna, meski masyarakat memandangmu rendah," ucap Ibuku tersenyum.

"Janji? Janji itu apa bu?" tanyaku kembali.

"Janji itu adalah sebuah perkataan yang harus di tepati, janji sangat sulit di jalani, tapi sangat mudah juga dilupakan. Jika ada seseorang yang berhasil memenuhi janji itu, dia pasti adalah orang hebat," jawab Ibuku tersenyum kembali sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Dan kau harus tetap bertahan meski rintangan mungkin saja akan menghadangmu untuk memenuhi janji itu," tambahnya.

"Huh, kalau begitu aku tidak ingin berjanji bu, karena itu sangat sulit," kataku kepada Ibuku.

"Heh, apa kau tidak ingin menjadi orang hebat? Masa hal seperti itu saja kau tidak bisa? Ingat kau adalah anak Ibu yang sangat spesial," ucap Ibu mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Tapi bu? Itukan sangat sulit," kataku.

"Ibu bertahan sampai sekarang karena Ibu janji kepada Ayahmu. Sebelum dia meninggal, Ibu berjanji akan merawatmu hingga dewasa," kata Ibuku.

"Hah, jadi begitu," ucapku.

"Hmm, baiklah bu, aku berjanji kepada Ibu, aku akan menjadi orang yang berguna dan membuat Ibu bangga," kataku tersenyum kepada Ibuku.

Ibuku hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Lalu aku kembali tersadar.

"Anakku, maafkan Ibu, maafkan Ibu karena telah mengingkari janji kepada Ayahmu. Tetapi Ibu mohon agar kamu tetap bertahan, dan menepati janjimu," ucap cahaya itu.

"Ibu, tapi bu, kata mereka aku ini monster. Bagaimana aku dapat hidup berdampingan dengan manusia," kataku meneteskan airmata.

"Dan, aku yakin Len sangat membenciku jika dia tau semuanya," tambahku.

"Kau harus mengubah jati dirimu, jadilah anak baik-baik nak. Kau pasti bisa, dan satu lagi, Len tidak akan pernah membencimu. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Aku yakin mereka pasti memaafkanmu," ucap cahaya itu kepadaku.

"Apa aku bisa menjadi seperti manusia? Apa mungkin mereka dapat menerimaku nantinya? Apa mungkin mereka akan memaafkanku juga?" tanyaku.

"Anakku, kau adalah manusia. Kau bukanlah monster, kau akan mengerti suatu saat ini. Saat ini kau harus memiliki tujuan, tujuan untuk apa kau harus hidup," kata cahaya itu kepadaku.

"Apa tujuan itu sama seperti janji?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin hampir mirip, akan tetapi tujuan itu adalah arah dimana kau harus berjalan, dimana kau harus bertahan," jawab cahaya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti pastinya, tapi apa boleh membuat tujuan? Tujuanku bertahan hidup saat ini untuk meminta maaf kepada Len, apa itu boleh?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, tapi kau harus ingat, kau harus berjuang untuk mencapai tujuanmu. Dan berjanjilah kepada Ibu, jangan gunakan kekuatanmu lagi untuk membunuh, anakku," kata cahaya itu.

"A-apa bisa aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu bisa, dan Ibu yakin juga kau tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu pasti orang-orang akan menerimamu," kata cahaya itu meyakinkanku.

"T-tapi bu, tidak mungkin aku dapat mengubah jati diriku. Aku adalah monster, aku telah membunuh banyak orang," kataku meneteskan air mata.

"Mungkin kau pernah membunuh, atau saat ini kau sedang membunuh. Akan tetapi kau bukanlah monster, hanya kutukan itu yang memaksamu untuk membunuh orang," ucap cahaya itu kepadaku.

"Dan kau perlu ingat anakku, setiap manusia memiliki hak untuk mengubah jati dirinya, tidak selamanya orang jahat akan jahat, tidak selamanya orang yang baik akan baik. Kau ini manusia, dan hal itu berlaku untuk dirimu. Kau hanya perlu sedikit berusaha," tambahnya.

"jika kau berusaha, pasti kau dapat menghapus sisi jahatmu. Maka dari itu, berjanjilah kepada Ibu untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk kejahatan. Karena Ibu yakin, mungkin suatu saat nanti kekuatanmu dapat digunakan untuk kebaikan," cahaya itu berkata meyakinkanku.

"Baiklah bu, aku berjanji kepadamu, aku berjanji agar tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatanku meski nyawaku terancam, aku berjanji," kataku hingga meneteskan air mataku.

Cahaya itu pergi, pandanganku kembali gelap.

"Selamat tinggal anakku, aku yakin kau akan berhasil mencapai tujuanmu dan memenuhi janjimu," kata cahaya itu pergi menjauh dariku.

.

Kelompok itu sudah sampai di Port Alcore.

"Dimana kapalnya?" tanya bos kepada anak buahnya.

"Kata pengawas pelabuhan di tempat paling ujung bos," jawab anak buahnya.

"Tunggu apalagi, jangan sia-siakan waktu kita. Dan jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu juga," kata bos kelompok itu.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, sekarang bayaranku bos," wizard Miku menagih janji bos kelompok itu.

"Ini jatahmu, terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami," ucap bos itu berterima kasih.

"Ternyata kau orang yang baik, dan juga jujur, terima kasih kembali. Senang berbisnis dengan Anda," balas wizard Miku.

"Oh ya, akanku berikan satu hadiah lagi untukmu, obat ini adalah obat regenerasi. Jika tanganmu terlepas atau anggota badan lainnya terlepas, kau akan segera pulih. Efek obat ini 24 jam. Jadi kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa jika terserang oleh gadis itu," kata wizard Miku sambil memberikan obat itu.

"Wah, terima kasih wizard Miku," ucap bos itu berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih kembali bos, semoga perjalananmu tidak terganggu," kata wizard Miku lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bos, kapalnya sudah siap," teriak anak buah kelompok itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi," ucap bos itu.

.

Aku tersadar sudah berada di dalam kapal. Mereka melihatku dan bersiaga untuk melawanku.

Tetapi aku hanya terdiam tidak melakukan serangan, selain karena efek obat yang diberikan wizard itu masih berbekas di tubuhku, dan juga karena aku sudah berjanji kepada Ibuku.

"Heh, anak kecil, kau tidak menyerang kami? Atau kau sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat?" ucap anak buah itu.

Salah seorang dari mereka mendekatiku lalu menendang diriku.

"Ukkhh!" rintihku.

"Kau tidak menyerang balik?" tanya seorang dari mereka.

Aku memalingkan wajahku.

Lalu dia kembali menendangku.

"Aarrgghh! kenapa? Apa kau tidak tahu ini sakit?" ucapku menahan sakit sambil menangis.

"Hah, apa kau pikir aku akan merasa iba jika kau menangis?" ucap orang itu lalu menendangku lagi.

"Hey, cepat hentikan, jika bos tahu dia pasti akan marah," salah seorang dari mereka mencoba menghentikan orang yang menendangiku.

"Apa maksudmu? Bos akan bangga melihatku berani menendang monster kecil ini. Lagian mengapa kalian menjadi iba kepadanya? Dia itu hanya monster, dia lebih pantas untuk mati," ucap orang itu, lalu dia memukul wajahku.

Aku jatuh tersungkur, ingin sekali aku membalasnya. Akan tetapi aku sudah berjanji.

Lalu dia kembali memukuliku.

"Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan," ucapku memohon belas kasihan.

"Hah, kau pikir aku akan menghentikan—" Di saat dia mau memukulku tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan.

_Dorr_! kepala orang yang menendangku tadi tertembus peluru.

"Siapa yang suruh kalian memukuli Queen? Dia lebih berharga dari kepala kalian," ucap bos itu.

Semua terkaget dengan apa yang baru saja bos kelompok itu lakukan.

"Cepat bawa anak itu ke ruangannya, dan berikan dia makan, aku yakin bedebah kecil ini tidak akan merepotkan kita," ucap bos itu sambil memerintahkan anak buahnya membawaku.

Aku hanya menatap wajahnya.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan berterima kasih kepadamu," kataku.

"Hah, apa yang kau katakan?" ucap bos itu pergi.

"Dia melakukan itu bukan karena dia baik, tapi jika kau terluka, hadiahnya akan dipotong untuk biaya pengobatanmu anak kecil," ucap salah seorang anak buah kepadaku.

"Cepat bangun, ikuti aku," perintah anak buah itu.

Aku bangun.

"Meski begitu, aku harus tetap berterima kasih, karena dia telah menyelamatkanku dari pukulan anak buah itu," batinku berkata.

"Cepat buang mayat itu di laut nanti," perintah bos kelompok itu.

"Aye bos," jawab anak buahnya.

Aku pun pergi menuju ruanganku bersama seorang dari anak buah kelompok itu.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Jangan baca saja, minta _review_-nya juga.

Catatan: untuk lagu, bagi yang minat ingin dengar lagunya bilang saja, nanti di PM.

.

Next Chapter: Ketua Clan? Dan Kenyataan Mentalist Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ketua Clan? Dan Kenyataan Mentalist Queen

* * *

Hari ini mungkin hari terakhir aku melihat pulau ini, kota ini, dan mungkin terakhir aku dapat melihat pemandangan yang indah dari sini. Perahu yang membawaku ke pulau Ruest Land sudah berangkat dari tadi. Sepertinya sudah separuh perjalanan menuju pulau tersebut.

3 hari berlalu, aku hanya terdiam di kamarku, aku tidak bisa berhenti berfikir apa yang ingin mereka lakukan kepadaku. Aku ingin lari, tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti mereka, aku hanya dapat berharap jika nanti aku bisa tetap bertahan hidup aku dapat kembali ke kota kelahiranku.

Saat ini adalah hari ke 4, aku dengar pulau itu sudah semakin dekat, orang-orang di perahu ini sangat baik kepadaku, mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu banyak melawan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari luar kamar.

_Tok tok tok. _Bunyi pintu di ketuk dari luar kamar_._

"Rin," ucap seseorang dari luar.

Aku hanya diam.

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam," kata orang itu lalu masuk ke ruanganku.

Ternyata orang itu adalah bos kelompok, aku cukup heran, buat apa dia datang ke kamarku, jika sudah mau sampai dia bisa menyuruh bawahannya untuk menyuruhku bersiap-siap.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu," katanya lalu menutup pintu.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan," ucapku.

"Hahaha, kau tidak suka bertele-tele ya, selalu berbicara ke inti pembicaraan," katanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak ingin basa-basi denganmu, dan aku juga tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang selain Ibuku," Aku berbicara dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan basa-basi denganmu, aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau cukup tenang saat kami bawa sekarang ini? Kenapa kau tidak memberontak? Atau jangan-jangan kamu ingin menghabisi seluruh orang yang ada di pulau Ruest Land?" tanya bos kelompok itu.

Aku hanya diam saja.

"Hah, oh mungkin karena kita belum akrab. Oh ya kau bisa memanggilku Kaito. Aku pimpinan dari kelompok Shion. Kelompok itu masih di bawah naungan dari clanmu, clan Kagamine," kata bos Kaito kepadaku.

"Jadi, coba kau katakan kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini tidak terlalu memberontak, apa itu pengaruh obat yang di berikan Wizard Miku kepadamu?" tanya bos Kaito lagi.

"Aku tidak punya rencana apapun, aku hanya tidak ingin menggunakan kekuatanku lagi," ucapku.

Hening sejenak.

"Hahahahahahaha," bos Kaito tertawa.

"Apa? Apanya yang lucu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada, tapi aku baru pertama kalinya mendengar seorang mentalist yang tidak menggunakan kekuatannya," ejeknya kepadaku.

"Kau tahu, aku telah banyak menangkap dan membunuh para pengguna magic seperti dirimu yang bisa memanipulasi benda di sekitarnya, dari keseluruhan mereka mati dengan menggunakan kekuatannya. Apa kau ingin mengubah sejarah mentalist yang mati? Hahahahaha," ejeknya tertawa.

"Aku, aku berbeda dari yang lainnya. Lagian," kataku murung.

"Huh? Maaf jika itu membuatmu tersinggung. Sebenarnya aku membenci pekerjaan ini. Aku sudah muak membunuh anak-anak seperti dirimu. Dan sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu lari jika kau mau," kata bos Kaito kepadaku.

"Huh?" kataku bingung.

"Ibuku dulu seorang mentalist, tapi dia bukanlah seperti dirimu. Dia sudah berubah, maka dari itu mungkin kau juga bisa seperti dia," ucapnya menceritakan Ibunya.

Aku hanya tertunduk.

"Kau tahu, setiap orang punya kesempatan. Itulah yang Ibuku katakan sebelum dirinya meninggal," kata bos Kaito.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi cukup sedih.

"Jadi Ibumu, maaf," kataku.

"Hah, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kan aku juga yang menceritakannya bukan kau yang memintanya. Baiklah lupakan itu, kita sudah hampir sampai dengan pulau itu. Jika kau meminta bantuanku, mungkin aku akan membantumu suatu saat nanti," ucapnya berdiri ingin meninggalkan ruanganku.

"Oh ya, ada yang inginku tanyakan," ucapku.

"Apa itu?" katanya heran.

"Clan Kagamine, apa mereka mengincar nyawaku?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya tidak, jika mereka mengincar nyawamu. Aku sudah diperbolehkan membunuhmu saat kita pertama kali bertemu," ucap bos Kaito dengan santainya.

"Tapi, yang aku tahu ketua clan sangat menyukai anak-anak dari seorang mentalist, apalagi dia seperti dirimu," ucapnya serius sambil menatapku.

Aku terkaget lalu menjadi sangat ketakutan.

"Di-di-dia pedofil? A-ak-aku," kataku terbata-bata terputus.

"Haah, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi dari kemarin sih aku membawa beberapa orang ke sana, lalu mereka menghilang begitu saja. Ya sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap saja," katanya dengan wajah mesum.

"Tapi aku juga tidak sabar, jika melihatmu di sini. Kau benar-benar mulus, khikhikhi," katanya dengan memandangku sambil tertawa.

"Kau!" teriakku.

Lalu aku menarik selimutku. Dan bersembunyi.

"Ternyata kau punya sisi penakut juga ya, aku hanya bercanda. Ketua clan hanya terobsesi dengan mentalist. Mungkin dia ingin mempelajari sesuatu," kata bos Kaito menenangkanku.

"Apakah kau punya janji?" tanya bos Kaito sebelum pergi.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Pantas," ucapnya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ahh, tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Mungkin suatu saat, aku akan membawamu pergi dari tempat itu," ucapnya pelan.

"Huh? Apa tadi katamu? Kenapa suaramu kecil sekali," tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak ada, dah kau bersiap-siap saja. Sebentar lagi kita sampai," katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruanganku.

Aku masih merasa heran dengan bos Kaito, apa benar Ibunya adalah mentalist juga?

Aku masih memikirkan percakapan dengan ketua clan nanti. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa aku langsung disiksa atau dibunuhnya? Atau, aku berfikir lain.

"Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar pedofil lagi," celotehku.

"Haakk, sudah jangan dipikirkan, mending aku istirahat saja sebelum sampai ke pulau itu," gumamku.

Tidak berselang beberapa lama, anak buah Kaito datang ke kamarku.

"30 menit lagi kita akan berlabuh ke pulau Ruest Land, kami akan membawamu, jadi bersiaplah," ucap anak buah Kaito lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

"Sebentar lagi ya, rasanya aku ingin lari dari sini. Aku yakin aku tidak akan selamat dari ketua clan Kagamine saat bertemu nanti," batinku berkata.

Aku tidak berhenti memikirkan tentang hal ini. Ibuku pernah bercerita, saat aku dilahirkan, anggota clan Kagamine membenciku, mereka menginginkanku mati. Bahkan Ayahku sendiri tidak menginginkanku. Sehingga Ibuku membunuhnya. Tapi aku tidak tau kenyataan dari cerita tersebut.

Dari kecil juga aku sudah diasingkan oleh Ibuku. Selama 5 tahun terakhir, clan Kagamine selalu mencari keberadaan Ibuku, sampai saat ini mereka berhasil menangkapku dan membunuh Ibuku.

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan ini, mungkin Ibuku dicari karena clan Ibuku dan Ayahku sedang dalam keadaan perang. Seorang dari clan Kagamine harus menikahi dari clannya sendiri, atau tidak boleh menikahi clan Kagene, karena clan itu adalah musuh bubuyutan clan Kagamine.

Setiap hari clan itu selalu bertempur, entah bagaimana Ibuku dan Ayahku dapat bertemu.

"Hah, semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin pusing kepalaku. Semoga saja," ucapku terputus.

"Kita sudah sampai, kapal akan segera berlabuh. Kami akan mengawalmu sampai ke depan kastil clan Kagamine," ucap salah seorang bawahan bos Kaito yang tiba-tiba datang ke kamarku.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku sudah bersiap-siap dari awal, jadi aku hanya tinggal berangkat.

Lalu tidak berselang lama aku merasa getaran kapal. Sepertinya kapal sudah berlabuh.

Salah seorang dari mereka lalu membawaku ke luar dari kapal itu. Aku melihat bos Kaito melihatku, sepertinya dia tidak mengantarku sampai ke ketua clan Kagamine.

Aku berjalan menyusuri kawasan rumah-rumah elit yang dibangun di atas pulau ini. Wajar saja jika clan ini dapat membangun rumah-rumah se-elit ini, karena clan Kagamine adalah clan yang sangat besar pertama di negeri ini, dan sudah memasuki daerah ke pemerintahan di setiap kerajaan di negeri ini.

Aku memasuki kastil clan tersebut. Orang-orang menyambutku dengan sangat tidak baik. Mereka menatapku dengan tajam, di ujung ruangan yang aku masuki terdapat pintu yang cukup besar. Saat sampai di depan pintu itu, orang dari clan Kagamine mengunci tanganku dengan rantai yang diikatkan dengan bola besi.

"Huh, ini sangat berat," kataku.

"Bola besi ini adalah bola mantra yang dapat mengekang kekuatanmu. Cepat jalan," ucap orang dari clan Kagamine itu.

Aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak, aku hanya dapat mengiyakan.

Pintu besar itu terbuka. Hal yang pertama aku lihat adalah orang-orang menggunakan jubah hitam berkumpul di sisi kanan dan sisi kiriku. Dia menyambutku dengan mantra. Tetapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat mantra itu dibacakan.

"_Huh, apa mereka membaca mantra pengekang_?" batinku.

"Itu bukanlah mantra pengekang, hanya sebuah lagu dari clan ini untuk menyambut tamunya," ucap orang yang membawaku.

"Tunggu, darimana kau mengetahui isi pikiranku?" tanyaku.

"Terlihat dari raut wajahmu, kau sangat kebingungan ketika mendengar mereka menyanyikan lagu itu," jawabnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban seperti itu, aku sedikit lega. Tetapi aku masih khawatir dengan para orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam itu. Karena bisa saja mereka menyerangku.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar," kata orang yang mengantarku.

Aku hanya diam.

Lalu dia pergi ke sebuah pintu.

Ruangan ini cukup besar, seperti istana pada umumnya. Kursi seorang raja, dan berbagai macam perlengkapan lainnya. Ketua clan memang seperti seorang raja. Karena dia memimpin seluruh orang yang berada di dalam clan, maupun orang yang berada di luar clan tersebut. Ibuku pernah menceritakan seorang ketua clan Kagamine itu seperti 7 raja terkuat di negara ini.

Kemampuan intelektualnya cukup tinggi, ahli strategi, dan sangat kuat dalam pertempuran. Ketua sebelumnya pernah menaklukkan 7 kerajaan dalam waktu 1 bulan. Bukan hanya clan Kagamine yang memiliki ketua yang cukup kuat, clan Kagene atau clan dari Ibuku juga memiliki ketua clan yang sangat kuat. Maka dari itu clan Kagamine dan clan Kagene tidak pernah akur.

Tidak berselang beberapa lama aku melihat 2 orang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Wajahnya sangat tidak asing bagiku.

"Paman Rinto?" kataku.

"Oh, sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal," ucap orang yang membawaku tadi.

"Tentu, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya Rin," ucap paman Rinto.

"Kkhh," geramku.

"Jadi kau yang melaporkanku ke clan terkutuk ini?" tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam berhenti bernyanyi.

"Hhhhmmm, sepertinya kau telah menyinggung kami," ucap orang yang membawaku tadi.

"Baiklah, tidak sopan jika aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Lenka Kagamine," ucap orang yang membawaku tadi memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku wakil dari clan ini," kata Lenka.

"Lanjutkan lagi nyanyiannya. Agar suasana menjadi mencair," perintah Lenka.

"Paman Rinto, kenapa kau? Kkhh, aku sangat membencimu," ucapku membentak.

"Hah, dia memanggilmu paman ya, ternyata kalian sudah sangat dekat," ucap Lenka.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku Rin," ucap paman Rinto dingin.

"Baiklah, jaga staminamu ya, jika kau terus berbicara aku takut kau tidak punya cukup stamina untuk berbicara dengan ketua," ucap Lenka.

"Rinto, ikut aku. Kau akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat besar," ucap Lenka lalu pergi bersama paman Rinto meninggalkanku.

"Jadi, dia melaporkanku untuk sebuah hadiah?" batinku.

"Ku kira kau orang baik Rinto, ternyata kau sama busuknya seperti mereka," bentakku.

Lenka dan paman Rinto menghentikan langkahnya. Disambut dengan orang berjubah hitam itu yang berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu.

Suasana hening seketika, lalu para orang berjubah itu datang menghampiriku dan mengepungku.

"Cukup Rin, sudahku bilang tadi. Jaga staminamu," ucap Lenka.

Aku sangat marah ketika melihat ekspresi Lenka menghina diriku. Aku lalu mengambil ancang-ancang dan mengeluarkan kekuatanku.

Tiba-tiba.

"Rin, selamat datang di istanaku," ucap seseorang dari belakangku.

"Hey, kenapa kalian mengepung anakku. Cepat pergi," perintahnya.

Lalu orang-orang berjubah itu pergi dan kembali menuju posisi awalnya lagi.

"_Tunggu, anak_?" batinku.

Aku berbalik arah. Aku sangat terkejut, sosok yang aku temui adalah sosok yang tidak asing bagiku. Sosok yang ada di dalam sebuah foto. Sosok yang selalu Ibu bicarakan. Sosok yang selalu ingin membunuhku saat masih bayi dulu.

"Kau!" teriakku terjatuh.

"Ada apa Rin? Kau terkejut?" ucapnya mendekat ke arahku.

"Sudah 6 tahun lamanya aku tidak melihatmu, bahkan aku yakin kau tidak mengenal namaku, anakku," katanya.

Aku masih tidak percaya. Ibuku pernah bercerita kalau Ayahku sudah lama tewas terbunuh oleh Ibuku sendiri.

"Namaku Leon Kagamine, aku ketua clan dari clan yang kau bilang busuk tadi. Dan aku adalah Ayahmu, anakku," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Kau, Ayahku sudah lama mati!" ucapku tidak percaya.

"Hah? Sepertinya Ibumu mendongengi dengan cerita yang aneh-aneh ya," ucapnya lalu datang membangunkanku.

Aku bangkit.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku.

"Wah, kau sama seperti Ibumu. Selalu masuk ke inti pembicaraan," katanya.

"Jangan kau mengucap nama Ibuku. Karena itu akan mengotori namanya!" bentakku.

Lalu orang di sekitar memandang tajam ke arahku.

"Kau sangat berani berkata seperti itu kepada Ayahmu, Rin," ucap Lenka.

"Sudahlah, tinggalkan kami berdua," perintah Ayahku.

Lalu seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Sudah lama aku mencarimu anakku, kau adalah harta berharga bagiku," ucap Ayahku membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau ingin membunuhku saat aku masih bayi," kataku.

"Memang benar, aku tidak mengelakkan itu. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," kata Ayahku.

"Baiklah, kita tidak perlu basa-basi lagi. Tunjukan kekuatanmu padaku anakku," ucap Ayahku kepadaku.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran ayahku, aku juga ingin membalaskan dendam Ibuku dan membunuhnya di sini. Akan tetapi aku tidak bisa, bagaimanapun dia adalah Ayahku, dan aku telah berjanji kepada Ibuku.

"A-aku tidak mau menggunakan kekuatanku lagi," ucapku kepada Ayahku.

"Huh?" kata Ayahku memandangku.

"Aku telah berjanji pada Ibu, aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan kekuatanku lagi!" bentakku kepada Ayahku.

"Huh, sayang sekali yah, nanti akanku ceritakan sesuatu kepadamu. Waktuku telah terbuang banyak oleh pembicaraan ini," ucapnya.

Lalu tanpa berselang lama, tiba-tiba para orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam datang mengelilingiku. Tanganku yang terbelenggu tiba-tiba menjadi enteng, akan tetapi aku tidak dapat melihat tanganku di sana.

"Haah, haaaah, tanganku," teriakku.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya seperti ilusi semata," ucap seseorang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Aku menemui sosok, sosok itu seperti sosok Ibuku.

"I-Ibu?" kataku.

Dia hanya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba para orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam itu menyanyikan lagu yang sangat menyiksa tubuhku. Tubuhku sangat merasakan sakit yang teramat.

"Hentikan!" teriakku memohon.

"Aarrrrggg!" teriakku kesakitan.

Beberapa menit mereka menyanyikan itu, semakin lama aku semakin merasa kesakitan. Rasanya kepalaku ingin meledak, tubuhku ingin hancur, organ-organ tubuhku serasa meleleh. Aku menahan kesakitan ini cukup lama, lalu aku pingsan di tempat.

.

5 hari berlalu.

"Hhhmm, Len," ucap paman Rinto.

"Iya paman," kata Len membalas sapaan paman Rinto.

"Aku punya kabar buruk buatmu," kata paman Rinto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Len.

"4 hari yang lalu paman ke pulau Ruest Land, paman melihat Rin di sana," kata paman Rinto menjelaskan kepada Len.

"Dan sepertinya dia tidak dalam kondisi yang sehat, paman rasa dia telah meninggal sekarang. Apalagi Ruest Land adalah markas clannya Rin," ucap paman Rinto.

Len sangat terkejut dengan kabar yang baru saja dikatakan oleh paman Rinto.

"K-kau pasti berbohong, Rin, Rin tidak mungkin," ucap Len tidak percaya.

"Len, bersabarlah. Itu sudah menjadi takdirnya," ucap paman Rinto.

"Tidaaak, itu bukan takdirnya, itu karena kau memberi tahu keberadaannya kepada clan tersebut!" bentak Len.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa melihat orang senang bukan? Aku sudah sangat senang dia masih bertahan, akan tetapi kau," ucap Len.

"Len, dia adalah pembunuh orang tuamu, itu sudah terbukti. Kau tau, dia telah membunuh 1 blok di kota Starglade sebelum dia tertangkap," kata paman Rinto.

"Hah? Apa, itu tidak mungkin paman," ucap Len.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, dia adalah Mentalist. Dia terlahir untuk menciptakan dunianya, dia tidak pantas terlahir di dunia ini. Dia harus di bunuh, atau kita yang akan terbunuh. Lagian, seharusnya kau tidak memaafkan orang seperti dia Len," ucap paman Rinto.

Len menunduk.

"K-kau tidak tahu perasaanku, aku merasa dia tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Bukan dia yang membunuh, akan tetapi monster yang berada di dalam tubuhnya itu," ucap Len.

"Yaa, mesti begitu, dia sudah tewas aku rasa. Soalnya saat aku bertemu dengannya di pulau itu, dia sudah kehilangan kaki dan tangannya. Wajarlah monster seperti itu diperlakukan seperti itu," ucap paman Rinto berbohong.

"Lagian, apakah kau suka dengan wanita yang sudah cacat seperti itu nantinya? Lupakan sajalah dia," lanjutnya.

"Tidak, meski dia cacat, ataupun apalah itu. Selama dia masih hidup. Aku," ucap Len.

"Aku apa?" tanya paman Rinto.

"Meski dia seorang monster, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Meski dia telah membunuh orang tuaku. Aku akan memaafkannya. Dan aku yakin orang tuaku juga sudah lama memaafkannya," ucap Len.

"APA KAU GILA? Kau dan dia, tidak mungkin," ucap paman Rinto.

"Kau masih kecil, fokus ke sekolahmu saja. Aku tidak akan membawamu ke Starglade ataupun ke Ruest Land. Dia sudah mati. Apa itu sudah jelas bagimu?!" bentak paman Rinto.

"Kenapa paman? Kau tidak dapat mengekangku. Aku yakin kau sedang berbohong tentang kematiannya. Lagian Rin adalah wanita yang kuat. Dia pasti selamat," ucap Len.

Paman Rinto sangatlah marah. Lalu dia memukul Len.

"Akh, kenapa paman?" tanya Len.

"Kau membuat pamanmu ini sangat marah," bentaknya.

Lalu paman Rinto pergi.

"_Paman bangga denganmu Len. Kau sulit untuk dihasut. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti mungkin kau dapat bertemu lagi dengannya,_" ucap paman Rinto dalam hati, lalu pergi meninggalkan Len.

"Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?" batin Len.

.

Sementara itu.

Aku mendengar suara, suara itu semakin jelas.

"Apa dia belum sadarkan diri?" tanya seseorang.

"Sepertinya belum, mungkin magic yang menyerang tubuhnya terlalu kuat," ucap salah seorang lagi dari mereka.

Akupun membuka mataku.

Aku melihat 2 orang menggunakan jubah hitam berada di depanku.

"Sepertinya dia sudah sadar," ucap seorang dari mereka.

"Cepat ambilkan obatnya," perintahnya.

"Baik," ucap seorang lagi dari mereka.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka berikan kepadaku.

Seorang dari mereka kembali, lalu meminumkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Ummm," aku mencoba mengelakan minuman itu.

"Cepat minum, apa kau ingin kami bunuh?" ancamnya.

"Aku tidak mau," ucapku.

Dia meminumkannya sedikit. Tetapi aku memuntahkannya.

_Plak_! Salah seorang dari mereka memukul wajahku.

"Jangan sampai wajahmu hancurku pukuli," ucap orang yang memukulku.

Lalu seorang dari mereka meminumkannya lagi kepadaku. Tapi saat ini dia menutup hidungku dan juga mulutku.

"Ukkkhh," aku mencoba memberontak.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku akhirnya meminum obat itu.

Setelah aku meminumnya mereka pergi meninggalkanku.

"Obat apan ini, kenapa obat ini," kataku.

"Akkhh! arrgghh!" teriakku.

Obat ini membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar, tubuhku sangat panas, dan kepalaku menjadi sangat sakit. Kulitku seakan kebas. Setelah beberapa menit, aku kembali terjatuh dan pingsan.

Setelah aku tersadar, aku melihat sesosok pemuda berada di depanku. Dia sedang melukis sesuatu di tubuhku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Ahh kau telah tersadar, aku sedang melakukan penyegelan di tubuhmu. Lambang yang berada di matamu dan segel yang berada di perutmu akan saling berkoneksi setelah selesai," ucapnya.

Aku menyadari tubuhku sudah ditelanjanginya.

"Segel apa? Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Nanti jika ketua clan sudah datang kau bisa tanyakan itu kepadanya," ucapnya.

"Dah aku akan membacakan mantranya," ucapnya.

Lalu dia membacakan mantranya.

Aku dapat melihat reaksi dari segel tersebut, setiap mantra yang dia bacakan segel ini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Hingga beberapa lama segel ini berhasil menyambung ke lambang yang berada di mataku. Di saat itu aku sangat kesakitan.

"Aaaarrrggghh, hentikan, hentikan aku mohon hentikan!" ucapku memohon.

Laki-laki itu mengabaikan kata-katakku dan melanjutkan ritual itu.

"Aaarrggghh, sakitt!" teriakku kesakitan.

Cukup lama aku merasakan sakit itu, setelah berselang 30 menit, dia mengehentikan mantranya.

"Selesai," ucapnya tersenyum.

Keringat bercucuran dari tubuhku karena mencoba menahan sakitnya dari mantra penyegelan tersebut. Aku melihat lambang segel itu kembali ke seperti semula. Akan tetapi sudah seperti lambang yang berada di wajahku. Bukan seperti sebuah tinta yang terbuat dari darah lagi.

"Cepat ambilkan bajunya," perintah laki-laki itu kepada seseorang di belakangku.

Aku tidak sadar jika ada seseorang di belakangku.

Lalu orang itu kembali membawa pakaianku, dan memakaikannya kepadaku.

"Sebentar lagi Ayahmu akan datang," ucapnya tersenyum lalu pergi bersama orang yang mengambilkan pakaianku itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka sangat aneh," ucapku.

Aku menyadari bahwa aku bukan berada di sebuah ruangan kamar, atau semacamnya. Aku berada di sebuah sel tahanan. Akan tetapi banyak benda-benda yang sangat mencurigakan di sekitarku.

"_Apa, apa yang ingin mereka lakukan kepadaku_?" batinku.

Tidak berselang beberapa lama, Ayahku masuk kedalam sel tahananku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Rin," ucapnya.

Aku merasakan hawa aneh di Ayahku. Bahkan aku tidak mampu melihat wajahnya.

"Jadi, kita langsung masuk ke inti pembicaraan saja ya," ucapnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang kau keluarkan kekuatanmu," perintah Ayahku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Mata Ayahku sudah berubah. Matanya menjadi merah.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Jangan mengganti topik pembicaraan saat berbicara denganku," bentaknya.

Aku berfikir sejenak. Apa mungkin ini yang dikatakan ayahku sebelumnya. Di saat dia mengatakan, "_Waktuku terbuang banyak oleh pembicaraan ini._" Adalah ritual untuk memanggil sisi lainnya?

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Rin?" tanya Ayahku.

"Ka-kau bukanlah dia," ucapku.

"Hahahahahaha, memang benar. Aku bukanlah dia. Tetapi aku lebih kuat daripada Ayahmu yang dulu, Rin," ucapnya.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin akan memakan banyak waktu. 10 tahun, akan tetapi itu cukup," katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Saat ini aku awet muda, aku akan dapat menguasai dunia ini," ucapnya semakin aneh.

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana, membuatku menjadi berbicara seperti ini Rin," kata Ayahku.

"Aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu, hahahaha," lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah mengerti," bentakku.

"Heh, kau seorang Mentalist Queen, apakah kau tidak tahu itu?" tanya Ayahku.

"A-aku tau, tapi maksudku, apa itu Queen?" tanyaku.

"Hahahahahaha, Queen adalah mentalist terkuat. Dia dapat mengubah dunia dalam waktu 10 tahun saja. Dia dapat melahirkan 100 anak mentalist Queen juga dalam waktu 1 tahun. Bisa kau bayangkan, selama 10 tahun seseorang sepertimu lahir dalam jumlah banyak akan menjadi apa dunia ini," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkannya, aku dapat menaklukkan seluruh dunia dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, hahahahaha," lanjutnya.

"Jadi yang kau incar kekuatanku? Kekuatan yang setara dengan 100 anak pertahun itu?" tanyaku.

"Haaa? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Apa itu tidak jelas? Aku mengincar keturunan darimu. Meski membutuhkan 10 atau 20 tahun. Tidak masalah bagiku," ucap Ayahku.

Lalu dia mendekat kepadaku.

"A-aku tidak mau melahirkan 100 bayi pertahun, lagian aku masih kecil," ucapku.

"Ternyata kau sangat bodoh, sudahku katakan, meski memakan 10 sampai 20 tahun itu tidak masalah bagiku. Kau harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa kau harus mengandung anak-anakku kelak nanti," ucapnya.

Aku sangat terkaget.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kau Ayahku," bentakku.

"Tubuh ini memang tubuh Ayahmu, tapi aku adalah Demon Lord. Sudah lama aku menunggu kelahiran Mentalist Queen seperti ini. Kita getarkan dunia ini dengan kekuatan yang tiada tara. Hahahahaha," ucapnya senang.

Aku masih bingung dengan ini, yang pasti sebelum itu terjadi, aku harus sudah pergi dari tempat ini, atau setidaknya aku sudah membunuhnya.

"_Tunggu_," batinku.

"_Aku bunuh saja dia sekarang, maafkan aku Ibu. Aku takut dengan rencana yang telah dia buat_," batinku.

Tanpa basa basi aku menyerangnya dengan kekuatanku. Akan tetapi hal aneh terjadi.

"Kekuatanku?" kataku.

"Nah, akhirnya kau menggunakannya juga. Aku menyuruhmu agar kau sadar. Saat ini kau tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi," ucapnya.

"Segel itu cukup kuat bukan? Karena segel itu juga kau dapat mengandung 100 anak-anakku nanti," lanjutnya.

"Jadi ini maksud dari segel itu," aku berkata.

"Hahahahahha," Ayahku tertawa puas.

Aku merasa sangat ketakutan, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru sajaku dengar. Apa yang akan terjadi 10 tahun ke depan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Len, aku tidak ingin menjadi tumbal dari keserakahan Ayahku yang sekarang adalah seorang Demon Lord.

"Len," ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Ha, ternyata kau masih memikirkannya. Bagaimana kita membuat perjanjian," ucap Ayahku.

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu," ucapku.

"Kalau begitu, akan dapat sangat mudah membunuhnya," katanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Jangan, jangan kau lakukan itu," teriakku.

Dia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita buat perjanjian. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya, dan mungkin juga tidak akan membunuh keluarganya jika dia sudah menikah nanti. Tetapi kau harus berjanji kau harus mengasah kemampuanmu," bisiknya ketelingaku.

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi ku mohon kau," ucapku terputus.

"Aku adalah Demon Lord, aku pasti menepati janjiku," ucapnya tersenyum kepadaku.

Akan tetapi aku merasakan hal lain, aku khawatir jikalau dia berbohong. Lagian aku masih sangat bingung, bagaimana caranya untuk mengasah kemampuanku.

Tetapi ada suatu hal yang lebih mengganjal pikiranku saat ini. Sepertinya aku tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku kepada Len.

Aku tertunduk.

"Dan kau harus hidup sampai saat itu tiba, jika kau menyakiti tubuhmu. Aku akan membunuh Len," ucap Ayahku.

Aku terkaget.

Aku memandangnya dingin.

"Kau sangat licik! Kau sangat serakah, kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?!" teriakku.

"Ini takdirmu anakku," ucapnya mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.

"Ikat dia," perintah Ayahku.

Lalu beberapa orang datang, dan mengikatku lalu memasukanku ke sebuah tabung.

"Sampai saatnya nanti, kau harus berada di dalam tabung itu," ucap Ayahku.

Aku hanya memandangnya dingin.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tabung itu mengalir air.

"Apa ini? Apa kau ingin," sebelum selesai aku berkata, ayahku memotong kalimatku.

"Tidak mungkin aku membunuhmu, itu adalah air yang sudah di beri mantra. Kau akan tetap hidup meski tanpa makan dan minum. Air itu juga dapat menyuburkan rahimmu nanti. Hahahaha," ucapnya.

"Apa-apaan kau," teriakku.

"Aku harus lari, aku harus pergi, aku harus bisa menggunakan kekuatanku kembali," batinku.

"ARRGGG, aku akan keluar dan membunuhmu," teriakku.

"Dengan senang hati aku menunggu saat-saat itu Rin," ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Saat air itu sudah memenuhi tabung, aku hanya dapat terdiam. Sepertinya air ini menyerap seluruh tenagaku. Atau aku yang terhipnotis oleh air sangat rileks hingga aku seperti melayang. Aku memejamkan mata.

"Mungkin aku akan berakhir di sini," batinku.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan Minal aidin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)  
Maaf lanjutannya agak lama, dikarenakan banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Mohon saran dan kritiknya buat kelanjutan chapter selanjutnya.

Untuk yang mengikuti, memberikan review, dan lain-lainnya terima kasih sebelumnya :)

Semoga kalian tetap mengikuti cerita ini ya :D

Maaf juga karena tak bisa membalas review, tetapi review Anda sangat membantu saya dalam merapikan cerita ini.

.

.

NEXT CHAPTER: Escape From The Prison.


	6. Escape From The Prison

.

Chapter 6

Escape From The Prison

* * *

"Bos kita ada kabar buruk," ucap salah seorang anak buah kelompok Shion.

"Apa itu?" kata Kaito.

"Rencana, rencana clan Kagamine," ucap anak buah itu berbisik.

"APA?!" teriak Kaito kaget.

"Panggil seluruh anggota kelompok beserta wakil-wakil tiap regu. Kita akan mendiskusikan ini. Kita harus menggagalkan rencana clan Kagamine," perintah Kaito.

.

10 tahun kemudian.

Aku masih berada di dalam tabung ini, entah apa yang dapat membuatku bertahan sampai saat ini. Apa mungkin karena Len? Atau karena keinginanku?

Tujuanku sampai sekarang selalu berubah-ubah. Apa begini cara hidup manusia? Apa manusia harus mengubah tujuan hidupnya untuk mencapai kepuasan tersendiri? Jika iya, apa itu artinya aku juga manusia sekarang ini?

Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara seseorang.

"Hhhmm, beberapa terakhir ini banyak sekali serangan ke kastil kita, kita harus tetap bersiaga," ucap orang itu.

"Iya, kita harus tetap bersiaga, kau tahu mereka sepertinya mengincar sesuatu," ucap orang lainnya.

Serangan ke kastil? Apa mereka mencari mati? Ini clan besar, pertahanan dan pasukan sudah setara 1 buah negara besar. Apa tujuan serangan itu? Entahlah, yang pasti semenjak aku di dalam tabung ini, aku merasa mulai tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Aku juga sudah lupa bagaimana keadaan dunia luar. Apa masih sama seperti dulu?

.

Sementara itu.

"Len, kau sudah cukup besar sekarang. Kau juga sudah menyelesaikan masa sekolahmu dengan baik. Mungkin sekarang kau harus mencari seseorang yang bisa kau nikahi," ucap paman Rinto kepada Len.

"Urus saja dirimu, apa kamu mau menjadi jomblo abadi?" ejek Len.

"Hah? Aku ini playboy asal kau tahu saja. Oh ya, aku lupa akan sesuatu," ucapnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Len.

"Aku baru ingat, aku sudah menjodohkanmu dengan anak seorang saudagar kaya dari clan Megpoid, dia sangat cantik loh Len," kata paman Rinto.

"HAH? Kenapa paman menjodohkanku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku menolaknya," bentak Len.

"Haa, meski kau berkata seperti itu, itu sangat mustahil dibatalkan Len, kau mau dirimu tertangkap dan dipenjara oleh clan itu. Lagian dia orangnya juga sangat baik dan masih lugu. Paman pernah ke rumahnya," ucap paman Rinto.

"Aku tetap tidak mau," kata Len membuang muka.

Hening seketika.

"Hah, pokoknya tidak bisa!" teriak paman Rinto memecahkan keheningan.

"Paman," panggil Len.

"Apa? Apa kau berubah pikiran sekarang?" tanya paman Rinto.

"Tidak, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ucap Len.

"Apa itu?" tanya paman Rinto.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Starglade," ucap Len.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan wanita itu Len? Sudah paman katakan dia telah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu," ucapnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku. Aku yakin dia juga sudah menungguku di sana selama 10 tahun ini. Meski dia sudah meninggal, tapi aku yakin dia masih hidup," ucap Len.

"Janji hanya untuk orang yang masih hidup, jika sudah mati janji itu akan hilang, lagian perjalanan ke sana cukup jauh dan memakan biaya yang sangat besar," ucap paman Rinto.

"Aku sudah menabung, dan aku yakin tabunganku cukup. Aku juga tidak ingin merepotkanmu kali ini paman," ucap Len.

Paman Rinto terlihat sangat geram. Tangannya di kepal lalu memukul Len.

"Aaw, sshh, ada apa paman? Kenapa kau-" ucapan Len terputus.

Paman Rinto lalu memukulnya lagi.

Len jatuh tersungkur.

"Jika kau ingin ke sana, kau harus melangkahi mayatku ini. Aku tidak sudi membiarkanmu kembali ke tempat di mana orang tuamu itu di bunuh," bentak paman Rinto.

Len hanya terdiam, lalu Len bangkit.

"Maafkan aku paman, tapi untuk kali ini saja. Aku juga ingin mengunjungi makam orang tuaku," pinta Len memohon.

"Baiklah dengan satu syarat, kau harus segera melamar anak dari Megpoid itu. Setelah itu aku yang akan mengantarmu," ucap paman Rinto.

Len tidak mengiyakannya, tetapi juga tidak membantahnya.

Setelah 7 hari berselang.

"Aku harus mengirimkan foto ini ke Ruest Land, agar anak perempuan itu tidak membebaskan diri dan pergi ke Starglade," batin paman Rinto.

.

Hari ini hari Senin tanggal 27 Desember, atau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 16. Biasanya Ayahku atau sekarang ini dia adalah Demon Lord datang mengunjungiku dan mengucapkan selamat hari ulang tahun kepadaku. Aku sedikit senang, tetapi aku juga merasa jijik. Seorang Demon Lord yang telah mengacaukan hidupku mengucapkan selamat kepadaku. Itu sangat membuatku ingin segera mati saja.

Setiap hari ulang tahunku dia pasti membawa makanan atau minuman yang sangat mencurigakan. Aku hanya dapat makan saat ulang tahunku saja, karena selama ini aku hanya tinggal di dalam tabung yang berisikan cairan yang selalu membuatku merasa sangat lemas tidak berdaya. Cairan itu juga membuatku tidak merasakan haus, lapar, ataupun hal-hal manusiawi lainnya.

Aku mendengar jejak langkah kaki memasuki ruangan bawah tanah ini.

_Krek_, suara pintu terbuka.

Aku melihat sosok ayahku sekarang ini sedang memandangku dengan mata mesumnya.

"Anakku, kau sudah sangat besar sekarang," ucapnya.

Aku hanya terdiam, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak akan memberikanmu makanan ataupun semacamnya. Lagian kau tidak suka juga dengan itu. Aku hanya punya kabar gembira untuk dirimu," ucapnya.

Kali ini aku mencoba menanyakannya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Teman lamamu, sekarang dia sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah," ucapnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" batinku.

Sejenak aku berfikir.

"Len?" Sontak.

"Nah, itu dia," ucap Ayahku mengiyakannya.

"Ini dia foto beserta undangannya. Aku telah bernanji kepadamu agar tidak membunuhnya, aku sudah menepatinya bukan. Hahahaha," katanya tertawa.

Tabungku bereaksi mengeluarkan air yang berada di dalamnya, akupun keluar untuk melihat foto tersebut.

"Len," ucapku.

Entah mengapa air mataku langsung menetes. Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Mungkin aku harus senang karena dia sudah memiliki orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Tapi aku juga sangat sedih, dalam arti aku tidak mungkin dapat bersamanya, dan juga tidak mungkin dapat bertemu dengannya.

Aku termenung.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sedih, aku sangat prihatin kepadamu," ucap Ayahku.

Lalu Ayahku memegang pundakku, mencolek daguku, dan mendekati wajahku. Dia menghirup di sekitar wajahku.

"Harum ini, aku sudah sangat tidak sabar," ucapnya.

Aku sangat benci melihat tatapan matanya.

"Ciihh," aku meludahinya.

Lalu dia menjauh dariku.

Tidak beberapa lama dia lalu menendang wajahku.

"Untuk saat ini aku memaafkanmu sayangku, aku banyak urusan, jadi selamat tinggal," ucapnya lalu pergi.

Sebelum pergi dia menyuruh seseorang.

"Masukkan dia lagi ke tabung itu sampai sabtu depan, berikan kemanan ekstra di ruangan ini. Aku tidak mau pengacau itu masuk dan mengambil harta berhargaku," perintahnya kepada seseorang menggunakan jubah hitam.

Lalu orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam itu datang menghampiriku. Aku sudah sangat pasrah, mungkin beginilah jalan hidupku.

Aku tidak melawan saat dia memasukkanku kembali kedalam tabung itu, aku sangat benci tabung itu. Aku tidak bisa merasakan sedih maupun senang di dalam sana, aku menjadi sangat tidak peduli saat berada di dalam sana juga.

Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang menggunakan jubah itu, yang pasti hari ini dia bertindak sangat aneh.

Dia menunjukkan wajahnya, sepertinya seseorang yang aku kenal.

Dia menantapku.

"Mungkin dia hanyalah orang mesum lainnya yang terpaku ketika melihat tubuhku seperti ini," batinku.

Setelah itu dia menuliskan sesuatu dengan jarinya di tabungku. Entah apa yang dia tuliskan, yang pasti itu sangat berbeda. Apa itu segel agar tabung ini tidak bisaku pecahkan dari dalam? Lagian aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa ketika berada di dalam sini, mana mungkin aku dapat menghancurkan tabung ini dari dalam.

Setelah selesai dengan yang dia tulis, lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku.

Lagi-lagi aku merasakan rileks ketika tabung itu penuh dengan cairan itu, tapi kali ini sangat aneh. Aku merasakan kesendirian, dan aku juga merasakan bahwa hidupku tidaklah sangat penting lagi. Aku sudah merasa bosan dengan kehidupan ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku.

.

Rabu 29 Desember.

"Bos, aku sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Kita siap melancarkan serangan," ucap salah seorang dari kelompok Shion.

"Baiklah, kumpulkan seluruh anak-anak. Bersiap untuk menginvasi kastil clan Kagamine," perintah bos Kaito.

"Ayee boss," ucap seluruh wakil anak buah kelompok itu.

15 menit kemudian, di sebuah pulau kecil yang tidak jauh dari pulau Ruest Land berada.

"Anak buahku, mungkin kalian akan mati saat bertempur nanti, mungkin aku sendiri yang akan mati. Tetapi kita mati untuk keluarga kita, untuk seluruh masyarakat kita. Apa kalian mau nanti clan Kagamine menjajah dunia ini? Apa kalian senang saat anak-anak cucu kalian nanti diperbudak oleh clan itu?" ucapnya saat berpidato di hadapan seluruh pasukannya.

"Tidaaaak," ucap seluruh anggota pasukan.

"Kali ini kita dibantu oleh beberapa kerajaan, dan juga beberapa clan yang sudah berkumpul," ucapnya.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu panjang lebar, Aku tidak akan menyerah terhadap clan tersebut, meski aku harus mati, aku akan berjuang demi negara kita, demi seluruh masyarakat kita, maka dari itu, aku teriakan berjuanglah untuk semua!" teriaknya membakar semangat pasukan Shion.

"HYAAAA, HIDUP BOS KAITO, KAMI RELA MATI DEMI NEGARA INI!" ucap seluruh pasukan dengan sangat semangat.

Bos Kaito lalu mengangkat senjata.

Lalu seluruh pasukan mulai memasuki kapal-kapal perang yang sudah berlabuh di pulau tersebut.

.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, di pulau Ruest Land.

"Raja, sepertinya mereka adalah para pemberontak yang sudah mengetahui rencana kita," ucap seorang mata-mata kerajaan.

"Siapkan pasukan, hancurkan mereka semua," perintah Raja Demon Lord atau Leon.

"Baik," ucap mata-mata itu.

Seluruh wakil yang berada di dalam ruagan itu lalu pergi ke _base_-nya masing-masing.

"Meski seluruh negara yang menyerang pulau ini, tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengalahkan clanku," ucapnya sombong.

.

Saat aku tertidur, kali ini aku bermimpi sangat indah. Aku bermimpi melihat Ibuku dan juga kedua orang tua Len. Sepertinya dia berkata sesuatu kepadaku.

"Rin, kau harus bangun, dan bangkit. Kau harus lari dari tempat terburuk ini," ucap orang tua Len.

"Anakku, sudah saatnya kau bangun, kau harus menepati janjimu bukan?" ucap Ibuku.

"Janji kepada siapa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu kepada Len," ucap Ibuku dan juga orang tua Len.

Lalu mereka tertawa, tetapi semakin lama mereka tertawa, suara mereka mulai menghilang.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan pandanganku, aku melihat sosok yang berada di cahaya itu.

"Siapa di sana?" tanyaku.

Pandanganku mulai pudar saat aku mencoba mengingat sosok itu.

"Rin, Rin, Rin, bangunlah," sosok itu berkata.

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun, dan melihat bos Kaito beserta orang yang berjubah tadi membawaku lari. Tubuhku juga sudah dipakaikan pakaian.

"Akhirnya kau sadar," ucap bos Kaito.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Mengapa aku berada di luar tabung, dan siapa kau? Bukannya kau bawahan ayahku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, bawa ini, lalu pergi. Kau harus mencari kapal yang berada di sekitar jalur belakang kastil ini. Kau harus mengikuti peta ini," ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki pasukan memasuki ruangan ini. Aku baru menyadari para penjaga telah terbunuh. Dan orang yang tadiku bilang adalah bawahan ayahku jatuh tersungkur penuh luka. Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa bos Kaito sudah terluka parah.

"Kenapa kau membantuku kabur dari sini? Bukannya kau yang membawaku ke sini?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah pernah berkata padamu saat itu, aku akan membawamu pergi dari pulau ini," ucapnya lalu bangkit.

"Cepat pergi, biar aku yang menahan mereka semua," perintahnya tersenyum.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lalu aku pergi berlari mengikuti peta tersebut.

"Ingat Rin, jangan sampai tertangkap lagi. Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk melepaskanmu," teriaknya.

Aku menoleh dan mengiyakannya. Lalu dia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Tangkap dia," ucap tentara yang memasuki ruangan tadi.

"Kau pikir semudah itu?" ucap bos Kaito.

Aku berlari dan bersembunyi ketika para pasukan itu sudah mulai mengepung. Peta ini sangat membingungkan.

"Celah dinding di sekitar barrel anggur," batinku membacakan peta ini.

"Tapi di mana barrel itu? Dan di mana juga celah itu?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan menyusuri ruangan tiap ruangan tetapi tidak dapat menemukan barrel itu.

Aku sudah sangat pasrah.

"Lagian, aku harus pergi kemana? Kenapa juga dia melepaskanku," ucapku pasrah.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup berlari lagi, mungkin karena efek cairan itu. Aku menjadi tidak kuat berada di luar tabung itu. Sepertinya aku harus kembali," batinku berkata.

Tetapi sejenak aku berfikir tentang kalimat bos Kaito. "_Ingat Rin, jangan sampai tertangkap lagi. Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk melepaskanmu,_"

"Membayar mahal? Maksudnya apa itu, hah," kataku.

"Benar juga, aku harus bangun, aku harus pergi dari tempat ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi tumbal ayahku," batinku berkata.

Aku bangkit lalu mencari barrel itu.

Di saat aku berhasil menemukannya, aku tidak menemukan celah itu.

"Ternyata aku salah membaca peta ini, untung ketemu, tetapi di mana celah itu?" kataku.

Aku berfikir sejenak, tapi tanpaku sadari ada suara kaki melangkah cepat menuju tempatku saat ini. Tempat ini jalan buntu, jika aku kembali aku akan tertangkap.

"Bagaimana ini?" kataku panik.

Aku berfikir, tanpaku sadari aku menyenggol barrel itu yang ternyata barrel itu sudah kosong. Suara barrel itu cukup keras menyadarkan pasukan yang sedang menuju ke arahku tadi.

"Suara apa itu?! Cepat kejar!" teriak pasukan itu.

"Gawat!" kataku.

Aku menoleh ke arah dinding tadi.

"Celah? Ini sih namanya celah yang berada di belakang barrel, tetapi kecil sekali celah itu," kataku.

Suara langkah kaki pasukan itu semakin cepat, aku pun bergegas memasuki celah itu. Tapi aku mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi celah itu dari sisi lainnya.

Entah sepertinya sudah dipersiapkan bos Kaito, setelah aku memasuki sisi lain dari celah tersebut, aku menemukan sebuah balok kayu yang pas untuk menutupi lubang itu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menutup dinding itu.

Tapi aku lupa akan sesuatu, aku menjatuhkan peta itu di tempat barrel itu.

"Gawat," kataku.

Aku sangat panik hingga lupa dengan peta itu.

"Aku harus membuat keputusan yang benar," batinku.

Aku berfikir sejenak.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berfikir, baiklah peta aku datang," batinku.

Aku membuka balok kayu itu lagi, dan masuk ke tempat itu lagi. Saat aku masuk, aku melihat prajurit itu sudah berada di tempat itu. Tapi mereka menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan. Mungkin karena ini jalan buntu, mereka mengira aku berlari ke tempat yang berlawanan.

Aku berjalan pelan-pelan agar tidak ada suara yang bisa membuat mereka mengetahui keberadaanku, aku mencari peta itu. Tapi sialnya peta tersebut terhimpit oleh barrel itu. Jika aku angkat barrel itu pasti menghasilkan suara.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? kenapa semakin susah keadaanku." Aku merunduk.

Aku sudah menyerah, salah seorang dari pasukan itu yang membawa tameng melihatku.

Tetapi dia sangat aneh, dia tidak berteriak atau menangkapku, melainkan menyuruhku langsung pergi.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan dia mata-mata kelompok Shion?" batinku.

Aku lalu mengangkat barrel tersebut dan mengambil petanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari orang yang melihatku.

Dia langsung berbalik.

"Pak, aku melihat wanita itu berlari menuju ke arah kanan pak," katanya.

"Hah?" kataku dalam hati.

"_Arah yang berlawanan? Ternyata benar dia berada di pihakku_," batinku.

Dia memberikan isyarat bahwa aku harus pergi dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu, cepat kejar!" perintah seseorang yang berpangkat kapten.

"Baik!" jawab seluruh pasukan yang mengejarku.

Mereka berlari ke arah berlawanan.

Aku berhasil mengambil petaku, lalu pergi menuju sisi lain tempat itu dan menutup dinding itu lagi.

Saat aku berhasil mentutup dinding itu, aku membuka peta dan terkejut dengan apa yang ku lihat.

"Apa, hanya tinggal melewati jembatan itu dan aku akan sampai ke perahu itu!" teriakku.

Aku sendiri dapat melihat perahu itu dari kejauhan.

"_Huuh, bodohnya aku. Sampai tidak sadar kalau perahu itu sudah berada di depan mata_," batinku.

Aku lalu pergi menuju perahu tersebut.

Saat sesampainya di tempat itu, aku sangat terkejut.

"Seharusnya ada seseorang di sini, seperti di petunjuk peta ini," kataku.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang aku mendengar seseorang berkata kepadaku.

"Wah, akhirnya kau datang juga," kata seseorang itu.

Aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Aku Yuuma, aku yang akan membawamu kembali ke ketua clan," katanya.

Tiba-tiba pasukan pemanah dan beberapa membawa jaring berada di belakangnya.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, agar kau tidak terluka," ucapnya.

Aku sangat bingung, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, apa aku harus menyerah?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan bos Kaito.

"Menyerah? HAH, MENYERAH?!" kataku.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku sangat panas, simbol yang berada di mataku dan segel yang berada di perutku bereaksi sangat cepat. Segel ini sepertinya mencoba menahanku agar aku tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatanku.

"AARRGG! Kalian akan mati!" teriakku.

Aku jatuh terduduk.

"Hahahahaaha, kau pikir segel itu tidak dapat mengekangmu? Segel itu sangat kuat, semakin kau menggunakan kekuatanmu, semakin kau merasakan sakit yang teramat," ucap Yuuma.

"Cepat tangkap dia!" perintah Yuuma.

Lalu beberapa orang mendekatiku.

_Splash_!Pasukan yang mendekat tadi tewas dengan kepala terputus oleh sebuah lempengan besi yang sangat tajam.

"Tunggu, darimana besi itu?" ucap seluruh pasukan ketakutan.

"Diam, cepat cari siapa yang melemparkan lempengan itu," perintah Yuuma.

Aku bangkit.

"Kau tidak perlu mencarinya, dia sudah berada di depan matamu," kataku.

Simbol yang berada di bawah mataku kini berganti posisi. Sekarang aku dapat melihat simbol ini dengan jelas, karena dia berada di tangan kananku. Simbol ini sepertinya tertari oleh segel yang memenuhi lengan kananku.

Akan tetapi segel ini tidak dapat mengekangku, malahan aku dapat memanipulasi kekuatanku dalam jumlah besar dan tidak merasakan efek apapun. Aku dapat memindahkan seluruh benda-benda dalam radius yang sangat jauh.

"Apa-apaan itu?!" kata Yuuma.

Sepertinya seluruh pasukan sangat ketakutan, mereka mengambil jarak dariku.

"Kalian semua harus mati!" teriakku.

_Spraat, _aku meledakan seluruh isi kepala pasukan itu, kecuali Yuuma.

Aku mendekatinya, dia terduduk ketakutan.

"Hhhhh, menjauh, menjauh dariku!" teriaknya ketakutan.

Aku tetap mendekatinya dengan tatapan dingin.

Aku mencekiknya dengan kekuatanku dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Katakan kepada Ayahku, tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengekangku," kataku.

Lalu aku membuangnya ke sungai yang menghubungkan dengan lautan.

_Splash_!Suara percikan air sungai.

Setelah selesai dengan semua ini, simbol di tanganku menghilang, aku lalu pergi ke perahu itu. Sebelum itu aku mengaca kepada air sungai yang jernih itu.

"Sepertinya simbol itu kembali ke tempat awalnya," kataku.

Saat aku melihat air sungai itu, aku juga melihat mayat seseorang menggunakan pakaian pasukan Shion mengambang di sekitar perahu.

"Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kau menjadi korban," kataku.

Aku menggunakan kekuatanku, mengangkat tubuh itu lalu menaruhnya di atas tanah.

"Semoga kau tenang di alam sana," kataku.

Aku pergi menggunakan perahu itu.

"Perahu ini menggunakan layar, tidak diberikan senjata. Lagian aku tidak perlu senjata saat ini," kataku.

Aku menarik layar dan berangkat.

"Peta, kompas, dan bahan makanan. Terima kasih bos Kaito, kau terlalu baik kepadaku," kataku sambil mentap langit.

Meski aku tidak tahu arah saat ini, tetapi aku harus menepati janjiku. Aku tahu aku tidak dapat bersama dengan Len, akan tetapi janji adalah janji, aku hanya dapat berdoa semoga dia bahagia bersama keluarga barunya nanti. Dan semoga saja aku dapat berjumpa dengannya di kota kelahiranku nanti.

"Baiklah, tujuanku kota Starglade!" teriakku.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Mohon minta _review_-nya untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Jika ada salah kata atau hal-hal yang membingungkan _review _saja, nanti akan saya balas.  
Kritik Anda sangat membantu. :D

.

.

NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 7 Pertemuan dengan pembunuh.


End file.
